


Chess, and other Aphrodisiacs

by Xianyun



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sexual Tension, Soul Bond, Starfleet Academy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianyun/pseuds/Xianyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim被指控学术作弊，他决定找出那个指控者。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chess, and other Aphrodisiacs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941734) by [obsidienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidienne/pseuds/obsidienne). 



 

“那家伙是谁？”

Len对着一堆平板电脑甚至都没抬眼瞥一下，“大概是哪个不喜欢作弊骗子的人吧。”

“我没作弊，”Jim第一百次重申道，但他的朋友，一如既往的，根本没在听他说话。他弯腰驼背地埋首于自己的一堆电脑之中，多半是在喃喃自语。Jim倒也没在意Len；他正盯着Spock指挥官，那家伙穿了一身黑色制服性感地不像个教员应有的样子。

大概这就是为何Uhura——显然还是没搞到她的名字——正专心于他说的一字一句。Jim也没法真的为此责怪她。这个教授好看的让人发疯。

没准这也正是让Jim兴奋的地方。因为就是这个见鬼的家伙，他状告Jim破坏规定，同时自己还在和学生约会？当然啦，Jim甚至都不知道教官是不是被禁止和学员约会，但是——

他碰了碰Len的脚，“Bones，嘿，有没有哪条规定是禁止教官和学员约会的？”在只得到了一声哼哼之后他又更大力地碰了一下。Len终于抬头怒视向他。

“啥？”他发问道。Jim重复了一遍自己的问题，只让Bones更困惑的要命，“谁在乎？”

“我在乎。”他戳了戳Len的肩膀。“瞧见没？”

Len眯着眼睛一瞥，“看什么啊？”

Jim帮忙拨正了他的脸好让他把那俩人尽收眼底看个清楚。“那是…等等，”Len气急败坏地说，“我们这该死的是在做啥呢？你把我带这儿来就是为了跟踪Uhura的？”

“从技术层面来说，我们是正在跟踪Spock指挥官，顺便问一下，他作为教官如果和Uhura交往的话——”

“好吧，你是正式疯掉了，”Len嘘声道，“我这个礼拜还有期末考试——”

“我也有，”Jim愤怒地抢过话头，“而且等考试一结束我就得遭受学术作弊的指控，所以——”

“因为你在这儿最重要的考试里作弊了。该死的你以为他们会怎么做，为你的创造性思维发个奖章？”

“他们就应该这么做，”Jim若有所思地说，“这么容易改编程序又不是我的错。而且要我说的话，这个叫Spock的家伙只是吃不到就说葡萄酸——”

Len把头埋在手臂里，崩溃地大声呻吟起来，“有的时候，我真的恨死你了，”他对着自己的衣袖小声抱怨道。Jim拍了拍他的脑袋。

“我知道的，”他安抚道，“但说真的，那有没有违反规定啊？”

“我怎么会知道？天，我真吃惊你居然没有一看到Shaw指挥官就被勒令朗读规定手册。”

“我才不在乎我有没有违反规定，Bones。我只需要知道他有没有。”

Len抬起头，“听我说，Jim，”他严肃地说，“如果你威胁敲诈他，一定会比Finnegan还快地被踢出去。”

Jim一手捂在心口，“Len，我受伤了。我绝不会做那么小气的事情。”

Len上下打量着他，好似是在测试他这话里有几分可信度。

“倒不是说这不是我活该，”Jim叹了口气，“但你这样还是挺让人难过的。”

“哦拜托，”Len抱怨着，手指敲击着恳求的节奏。他捏着Jim的下巴让他正对着那对幸福的伴侣，“他们看起来甚至都不像是在约会。谁说他们在交往的？”

“Galia。”

“还真是可靠来源，”Len嘲讽道，他伸手去拿被丢在一旁的玻璃水瓶，“他正在教她下象棋还是啥的吧。”

“就是这样。他是个瓦肯人，象棋就是他们的前戏。”

Len被水呛着了。不少人往他们这边看了过来，其中就包括Spock和Uhura。Jim背过脸拍了拍他朋友的背。“这他妈什么鬼，”Len喘了口气，“你刚刚说什么来着？”

“象棋，前戏。你都没看过瓦肯色情录像吗？”

Len盯着他，好似他在说的不是标准语。“我没有关于瓦肯人的东西。哦我的天，”他压低了声音，瞥了一眼正对着棋盘那头眨巴睫毛的Uhura，“你要去和他上床，是不是？”

Jim转了转眼睛，“是啦，没错。”

“他会扭断你的小脖子。瓦肯人比人类强壮三倍——”

“哦，你别紧张好吗？”Jim急促地说，“我又没打算追他。我只是不想被踢出去，好吗？”他猛地把Len的电脑推了回去。“是啦是啦，我知道，在改编测验程序之前我就应该先考虑到后果的。”

他瞪着Len背后一点，等着Len惯常的那通长篇大论来以示赞同。但这次他却没等到。Len拾好自己一堆电脑，踢了踢Jim的小腿。“赶紧的，小子，一起去吃晚饭吧，我帮你想个办法开脱。没准我们可以声称你那时是暂时性精神错乱了。天知道那没准就是事实。”

吃了一惊，Jim慢慢露出一个笑脸，跟上了他朋友的脚步。

-o-

 

Len的计划很合理。甚至有奏效的可能性。这么些年来Jim很少卑躬屈膝，但他大概能做得到。他回想起了许多的往事，忆起如何做出低三下四的样子。

“你用不着低三下四的，” Len叹了口气，把他那堆无休止供应的平板电脑塞进了次日要用的背包里。“听证会上他们发问的时候只要勇于承担责任就行了。”

“我也没打算撒谎。”Jim一边整理自己那身难看的红色制服一边解释道。金色，他知道，看起来会更好。“我只是认为这个测试不公平。”

“这本来就不应该公平。瞧，”Len一只手挡在Jim胸前阻住了他试图溜走的动作，“我不是在说你没道理。我们都知道你的意见很中肯，但这个Spock其人可不会高兴。而对你不幸的则是，审查委员会很可能更在意他的观点而非你的。”

“他们就是一群老古板——”

Len推了他一把。“这就是我正在说的。你有十天时间来发现这点。瓦肯人喜欢规定和逻辑。当你站到审查委员会面前的时候，就用逻辑让他认为你改过自新了。你可以谈谈一个没了的bat'leth*的克林贡人嘛。行行好，你就假装一下后悔的样子。”  
*bat'leth：克林贡人的一种传统武器。

Jim可以假装。

在Jim走进今天最后一堂课的时候，Len的话依旧回响在他耳边。但他脑海里的这把声音没能盖得过本能，当年他凭着这股子本能开车越悬崖、在酒吧里挑架打。Len真的应该好好学学预测。

这就是后来他对他的友人所作出的解释，关于为何他发现自己坐在Spock的教室后排，听他向一百来个学生讲授不耐久粮种的基因操作技术。

Jim差点就要插嘴纠正两位同学的谬论，但他至少还有那么点自控力来着。Bones会为他骄傲的。

他一直等着大多数学员都离开了，期间还和几个人挥手打了招呼，接着调整了一下肩上的书包，就直径走向教室前排。

Spock正和一位似乎和Uhura一样对他倾心的女性学员交谈，在回答过几个很明显她自己就能解决的问题之后Spock就遣走了她，然后转向了Jim。

Spock冷漠的表情立刻有所转变，眉毛直挑入鬓。“Kirk学员。我假设你意图抗议针对你的控诉？”

Jim好不容易才维持住自己的笑脸。这人明显把他想的太严肃了。“我怀疑抗议是不是能有用，”他说。在Spock回答之前，他补充道，“你的学生对黑小麦所知不多啊，是不是？”

Spock倾了倾脑袋，“请阐明。”

“如果他们有所了解的话，就应该知道黑小麦并不比地球原生种要更对细菌有抵抗力。在Tarsus IV的所有农作物毁灭之前，就已经有其他五个星球的农作物完蛋了。之所以要搞杂交，就是为了让黑小麦有抵抗力。”

“我相信那位学员的观点是，进一步稀释黑小麦就是在削弱其抵抗力。”

“在地球上，当然如此，”Jim赞同道，“但我们在讨论的是外星土壤。只要不受污染，黑小麦能够在数十个星球上培育成活。然而它无法抵抗外星细菌，所以没法广泛利用起来。那正是Schumer努力进行杂交育种的原因。如果成功了，黑小麦足以为半个象限提供粮食。”

“你阅读过Schumer的研究？”Spock再次挑眉道，“你的资料并未显示对生物基因学的兴趣。”

Jim耸了耸肩，“老爱好。”

“关于生物基因学的知识是无法通过爱好获取的。”

严格意义上来说Jim并不打算为自己辩白，原因也并不仅是Spock语气中流露出的轻蔑。“你应该布置Schumer的研究，”他转而说道，“或者Graved的，她的研究更易于理解。”

Spock看他的眼神和Jim提议在海湾里裸泳时Len的眼神一模一样。Len真的是不喜欢裸泳。但片刻之后，Spock敛了下巴，“我会在考虑详尽之后采取该项建议。”

“很好。”Jim指了指胳膊上的背包，“我还有课，所以——”

“你在试图获取我的好感吗？”

Jim惊愕的眨了眨眼，“什么？”

“这是你突然出现在我教室里的唯一理由。你对特定领域的兴趣似乎与我对你的过往学术史的了解并不一致。”

Jim忍不住笑了，“你是在说，你认为我装出了解黑小麦的样子就是为了让你印象深刻，还是说我没聪明到足以了解黑小麦的知识？”  
这次Spock只挑起了一边眉毛，“我充分了解你的智力。”

“所以你认为我是装的。”Jim了然地说道。

“我对你个人品格的了解指出你会为了自身利益去欺骗他人。”

“我的品格，”Jim怀疑地重复了一遍，“你对我一无所知。”

“错误。你对小林丸号测验的反应让我对你了解甚多。”

心知Len不会满意，Jim双臂交叉横在胸前，“哦是吗？了解什么了？”

“为了达到目标，你会作弊行骗。”

“或许我只是不相信放弃。”

“这样的态度不合逻辑，鉴于你的出身——”

“我的什么？”Jim打断道，他咬紧牙关，“你是说我爸爸？”

“他的事迹恰好证明了，死亡是无可避免的。”

Jim松开牙关开口回答，“那无关死亡，那是永不言弃。”

Spock昂起了头，“我不明白。”

Jim烦躁地做了个手势，“他做了自己应做之事，即使得以死亡来做代价。你的模拟实验是关于接受失败。那根本就不现实。”

“你并无资格做出这样的论断。”

“是嘛？”Jim反击道，“那不就是重点所在吗？看看我会做出怎样的抉择？”

“应是在模拟实验的参数设置之中做出选择。你改变了参数，因而你的解决之道是无效的。”

“这只是你的解释罢了。规定里没有哪一条说不能重新编码来着。”

“那是暗示——”

“但还是没明确地写出来啊。说真的那是你的过失，不是我的责任。”

Spock眯起了眼睛，“你争论细微差别的企图恰好说明了你的过错。”

Jim叹了口气，“当然是啦。”他的背包沉的要命；用屁股把包往上顶了顶，“看，我真的有课。”

“当前的课时已在5.3分钟之前开始。”

“我知道。我迟到了。所以…”他比了比门，“不介意的话我就走了？”

“我会向你的教员解释你的迟到。”Spock伸手去拿桌上的平板电脑。

“那也好。她不会奇怪的。”

Spock看了他一眼，“我明白了。很好。解散。”

走出去的时候，Jim能感觉到Spock还在看着他。那让他从脊梁骨里生出一股不安的刺痛——或许也可能只是恼怒的余韵。

-o-

 

Jim坐在模拟中心的椅子上慢慢转了一圈。这是他能够得到的和实物最接近的东西了。他甚至不确定为何他如此在意。除了明摆的一个理由是他是真他妈的讨厌输。

此刻他脑中难以自控地嗡嗡作响着Frank的吼声。你想要什么根本无关紧要。你谁都不是。

Jim深吸了一口气，又慢慢地呼了出去，椅子打着转，最后被他停在了模拟屏幕面前。

“翘课是不被推崇的。”一个低沉的嗓音吓了Jim一跳，他转着椅子循向声源。Spock站在门口，负手而立，歪着脑袋，好似一副求知的好奇模样。

“但翘课并不违反规定，”Jim指出，他的笑容如同模拟室的屏幕一样虚假。他都没从椅子上站起来。

“是不违反规定，”Spock表示同意，“但是，推崇出席课程有助于学习。你的出现也同样有益于你的同学。”

Jim嗤之以鼻，“有一打小学老师强烈反对你的看法。”

“他们不了解你的聪明才智吗？”Spock一本正经地问。

Jim差点要笑出声来了，“不，他们可清楚了。”

“那么，我无法理解。”

“我那个时候就和现在一样讨人厌啦，指挥官。还有什么不明白吗？”

Spock很明显还不明白，但Jim没那个心情来给他解答。“你不好奇我是怎么进来的吗？”

“我假设你使用了与三天前闯入这里时同样的方法。”

“保安代码烂透了，”Jim说，“你或许应该重新编个代码——”

“我无法覆写你的数据加密。”

Jim咬紧了嘴唇保持那一点假笑。他知道瓦肯人应该是没有感情的，但眼前这个很明显挺让人兴奋。“你想看的话我可以演示给你看，”他提议道。指挥官眯起眼的时候他举起双手，“我保证，不耍把戏。”他意图语带讽刺来着，但Spock只是点了点头。

“你可以陪伴我一同进入控制室。”

Jim从舰长椅子上站起身来，“第一次尝试的时候你就可以来问我的。你不想让别人搞山寨是吧。”

“在你遵纪守法之后，其他人也不可能犯下同样的错误了。”

“哈，所以我是成了反面教材了。”这可不新鲜。“听起来挺合适。瞧，”Spock推开控制室的门时，他突然开口道，“我们没必要搞个听证会。我并不后悔，所以你可以直接就这么告诉Barnett，让他起草我的死刑文件还是啥的。”

“星际舰队不会采用死刑作为纪律手段。”

“你总是这么照字面解读吗？”Jim摇了摇头，“死刑，开除，一码事。”

Spock的眉头皱起又松开。“你认为自己会被开除。”

“Well，是啊，你控告我作弊。还有啥别的可选么？”

“开除你这样的人才高度不合逻辑。但是，纪律，必须得到遵守。学术欺诈是非常严重的过错，”Spock的声调恢复成了他平日里讲课时的样子，“如果星际舰队要最高效率的运行，所有的军官都应该拥护严格的标准规范——”

“你在和学生交往吗？”

Spock张着嘴巴呆立片刻，他眯起了眼睛。“请你重复一遍？”

“Uhura。你在和她交往，不是吗？”Jim斜靠在控制台上问道，“你和学员交往是违反规定的哦。”

Spock继续着他的研究，“你意图勒索，”他推测道。Jim转了转眼睛。

“实际上我不是个混蛋，你知道的。”

这次Spock的眉毛高挑的都要消失在刘海后了。

Jim叹了口气，明明白白地说，“我不在乎你是不是在和学生交往。我不会和任何人说的，只是说出我的看法罢了。”

“你的表达并不明确。”

Jim对这干巴巴的冒犯笑了出来，“好吧。你控告我学术欺诈，是吧？”

“作弊是不可接受的。”

“和学员交往也同样不可接受，”Jim耸耸肩指出这点，“你是个伪君子。这就是我的看法。”

Spock深色的眼中浮现出对于瓦肯人来说可称是奇怪的神色来。他看起来并不恼怒，全然的只是好奇。“你的观点是可取的。”最终他说道，一字一句清楚地如往常并无二致。

“嗯…好吧。”Jim挠了挠眉毛，“我没真的指望你会同意我的观点。”他转过身去敏锐地查找着他用来覆盖Spock程序的一串关键代码。这花了他些许时间，他有些烦躁地发觉Spock就在他身后，越过他肩头看着屏幕。Jim动了动，但说真的也没啥法子能躲开身后传来的热度，就他所知，这对身处比他们沙漠老家温度低得多的环境中的瓦肯人来说很正常。

“搞定了，”他终于闪到一边去，“都是你的程序了。”

“你使用的加密技术的复杂性让人印象深刻，”Spock操作着控制台，他专注地看着屏幕喃喃道。“难以置信，我能够运行起自己建立的正确程式。”他抬起眼挑了挑眉，“又一个爱好？”

Jim笑了笑，“可以这么说。”

“你愿意演示一下你的程序吗？”Spock问。

“嗯…当然好，如果你想看的话。”

“明晚1900时我有空。可以接受吗？”

“我猜行吧。但，如果这算是证据搜集的话，我并没否认有闯进这里改变测试的参数设置，所以真的没必要——”

“我对证据并无兴趣。你已经承认了自己的过错。”

“我从来也没想过要装成没闯进这里来过。”Jim反驳道，“这不是个公平的测试——”

Spock转了个身，他们之间靠的如此之近，惊得Jim往后退了一步。指挥官无视了他的动作，“这个测试并不需要公平，”他说，“不如说，这个测试的目的是为了评估你，作为一个指挥官，会如何应对没有赢面的情形。”

“我想你已经充分认识到了我会怎么做。改变规则，直到起作用。”

“规则不能被改变来适应——”

“有人曾试过改编小林丸号测试的程序吗？”

“据我所知并没有。”

“那答案就是没有啦。同样也没有人不止一次地挑战过小林丸号测试。只是因为你不喜欢我的解决之道罢了，你不能否认这个方法是独一无二的。”

“否认事实是不合逻辑的。”

“就是这样。所以，当你面临死亡的时候你会有什么反应呢？是直接放弃任由结果发生还是竭尽所能直面抗争？”

“问题不在这里，学员。”

“问题就在这儿。你已经知道了一切所需的信息，我会是个怎么样的舰长。如果，在某一时刻，作弊是唯一取胜的途径，那我就会选择这么做。那就是你的评估，不是吗？”

过了好久Spock才开口道，“你是一个复杂的个体，学员。我期待你的指挥。”他转向控制台，“相信你自己能找到出路。”

难以确定他这是褒是贬，Jim走了。  
“哪种谢罪会变成和他约会啊？”老骨头坐在床上靠着床头板同时研究着三块平板电脑发问道。

“我没在和他约会。天哦，”Jim喃喃着绕过自己的床砰地一声倒在他朋友的床上；Len从Jim的屁股下面抽回了自己的脚。

“Well，我看不明白，为啥不呢？”他挖苦道，“他喜欢和学员约会嘛，记得不？”

“嗯，你看到他了吧？”Jim岔开了话题，他把两只光脚伸进了Len那条松软的盖被下，双腿盖的严严实实，Len又回去盯着他的电脑了。“那家伙棒极了。”

“那又怎样？”

Jim避而不答，懒洋洋地一巴掌拍在他朋友身上，“把我的PADD递给我呗，好不？”Len总算从电脑上抬了头，“你要学习？”

“是啊没错。”他敲了敲手指，“PADD。”Len递了过来，布满血丝的眼中满是疑惑。“他的课上在讨论黑小麦来着。课上的大部分人都是白痴，但Spock还有些挺有趣的观点，我想查点东西。顺便说一句，你看起来糟透了。你该去睡觉啦。”

“如果没能过了星期五的考试我就完蛋了。”

“你都已经是个医生了，他们不可能当掉你的。”

“在我试图登上星舰的时候他们会让我滚下来。”

Jim笑了，他推了推老友的脚丫子，“你肯定超棒的。”

Len对这番褒奖熟视无睹，他眯起眼睛，“关于黑小麦他都说了啥了？”

“就是关于Tarsus真菌的一点评论…”找到了预想中的那篇论文，他示意老友安静些。Jim能听见Len想问的一切问题。Len没发问，取而代之的是扔了一个枕头过来，Jim一把接住了枕头塞在脑后。

他们坐定两端，一如既往的舒适安逸。

-o-

 

午饭期间，番茄三明治正是神圣而不可侵犯，而Uhura一屁股坐在Jim对面从他手中夺走了三明治。“嘿！”他抗议道，“搞啥鬼呢？”

“我得跟你谈谈，”她说，还捏着Jim的三明治盘子和Len的盘子碰了碰以示强调。

Len的叉子停在嘴边，而在他对面，Gary Mitchell正在傻笑，这个王八蛋。

“好啊，”Jim同意了，“我能拿回我的三明治了嘛？”

“不是在这儿，”她言简意赅地说道，接着抓住了他的胳膊，Jim真是所求无援，只得任凭自己被拖走。

“你知道的，”他高高兴兴地说，“我的约会对象通常会在拿出皮鞭手铐之前开口邀约。倒不是说我介意…只是想提一下而已。”

他们现在身处一个类似于安静无人小角落的地方，Uhura松开了手，她厌恶地撇了撇嘴，“你真是混蛋，”她嘶声说。

Jim苦着脸扭了扭肩膀；她抓的还真是出人意料的重。“我做啥了？”

“你跟Spock说别跟我约会，”她凶狠地说，“天啊，我以前就知道你是个蠢蛋——”

“什么？”他目瞪口呆地看着她，“我没这么说——”

“你是不是说了他是个伪君子？”她问道。

“是啊，没错，但那不是——”

“你不能插手这事，”她的声音拔高了一个调子，“我们什么都没有做过，如果你以为你可以利用——”

“天了啊，我没想利用任何事！”他的声音比自己预想之中的还要打。他又做了个鬼脸，降低了自己的嗓门，“我不在乎你是不是在跟他交往——”

“Well，现在我是不会。”

他举起手做了个经典的投降姿势，“我无意让他这么做，我发誓。我只是想说一下自己的看法罢了。”

“恭喜，你做到了。我都不知道为什么自己还会为此惊讶。你就不能像个正常人一样输了这场测试吗？你就非得践踏所到之处的一切。你甚至都不在乎自己那个小游戏毁了一打计划着接受测试的其他学员的日程安排，是吗？因为你唯一在乎的就是能破坏多少条规定。”

“哦，搞笑极了，”Jim反驳道，“再用规章制度教训教训我啊。然后提醒我一下，你在试图爬上一位教授的床。”

Uhura的嘴唇抿得紧紧的，有那么一会儿Jim好奇她的拳头砸在自己下巴上会是个啥感觉。但她反而语带哽咽地说，“操你的，Kirk。”

她走开时Jim盯着角落里盛开的荆棘之花，强迫自己别从花瓶里折走它们。

-o-

 

他知道自己不应该冲进Spock的办公室里。他知道，但他无论如何还是去了，站在门边。“我得跟你谈谈，”开口之后他才发觉自己在重复Uhura的对白。而Spock已经在和别人谈话了。

Spock和那名看起来快要哭出来的学员一起抬头看向他。Spock挑了挑眉作为他听见了Jim说话的唯一迹象，“如你所见，学员，我现在正忙。我预计这场会议还会持续2.3分钟。如果你愿意的话可以在走廊里等待。”

“总之我该去实验室了，”那个学员咕哝道；他已经在收拾东西了。他一只手捂住了鼻子，对着Spock挺直了腰背，“申请解散，先生？”

Spock似乎没注意到这家伙的嘴唇都在发颤，“批准，”他简单地说道，Jim急忙闪到一边以防被这匆忙逃走的学员给踩着。Jim一抬脚后跟就推上了门，此举让Spock眉毛上扬了少许。

“你对他做了什么了？”Jim问道。

“请你再说一遍？”

“对那孩子啊。他都快哭了。”

“当我纠正他的错误时他经常会以这种方式做出反应。”

“你知道他很可能超怕你的嘛？”

“我看不出这名学员害怕我出现的理由。”他听起来十足困惑。而Jim现在真的没时间和他说这个。

“瞧，”他重新开口道，“Uhura刚刚告诉了我发生了啥事，而说真的，我没想让你那么做。我已经说了我不会和任何人说，你没必要和她分手，好吗？”

Spock眼睛都不眨一下地盯着他，“我不太可能听错，”他平静地说，“但我可以理清你的阐述吗？”

Jim摇了摇头，感到前所未有的挫败，“哪部分？”

“Uhura学员告知你我不愿与她继续恋爱关系？”

“是啊，因为你跟她说我要勒索你，她发火了。”

Spock皱起眉，“我并未做出这样的声明。”

“那好啊，你暗示的吧。”

“我不相信你意图敲诈我，”Spock语气中不带一丝虚假，“她误解了。”

为什么他一直会被这家伙给吓着？“好吧，那…那挺好。多谢。”Jim抬手耙了粑头发，“我能坐吗？”没等回复他就甩下背包一屁股坐在椅子上，“如果不是我的缘故，那为什么你不想和她交往了？”

“我相信答案显而易见。你认为我和Uhura学员的互动不妥，这个观点完全正确。”

“哦。”Jim想为自己这么指出来而道个歉。Spock听起来对此并不烦恼，但他是个瓦肯人啊，所以他也不会烦恼。“对不起。我真的没想让你这么做。”

“你的道歉毫无必要，”Spock轻松地说，“我并不后悔自己的决定。”他瞥了一眼嵌在书桌上的计时器。“你还有什么其他事情想要讨论吗？”

“没了。抱歉…你有课吗？”

“我没有。但是，你有。鉴于这周你已经错失一堂课，我不认为再缺席是明智之举。”

Jim没告诉他自己已经翘了不止一堂课了。“今晚还想讨论一下算法吗？”

“我并未改变心意。如果你不想——”

“不，我想，”Jim说。他站起身来露出一个笑脸，“1900见。”

“我很期待。”

他一只脚已经踏出门外，这时Spock开口道，“学员。”

Jim转过身，他疑问地挑起一边眉毛，“指挥官？”

“我已经撤回了控诉。”

Jim很确定自己听错了，“什么？为什么？”

Spock好奇地反盯着他，“你的逻辑很合理。小林丸号测验的目的是评估学员对于没有赢面的情形的反应。基于你的行为，已经做出了一份评估。”

“好吧，但是…”Jim使劲拉了拉头发，知道自己应该忘掉这事，“…你控告我作弊了啊。”

“那时我尚且不明你的动机。”

“指挥官…”Jim不明白为什么自己还在说，“…别误会。我没想表达什么宏伟观点，我只是不想输。”

那对黑色剑眉高高挑起，“我在对你的评价中表达了同样的观点。我也建议了对于创造性思维的表彰。”

Jim目瞪口呆地看着他；这实在是没什么话好说了。Spock翘起了嘴角。

“你的课程将于4.2分钟后在校园的另一端开始。”

“好吧…”Jim往门外走了一步，接着又转过身来，“听着，这和你还有Uhura无关，因为我不会跟别人说，所以你没必要——”

“正如我已阐明的，学员，我不相信你有勒索意图。还有其他事吗？”

“呃，没了。”Jim的眉头皱在一处，他大概听起来就像是个白痴吧。Spock唯一的可取之处就是他不在意这些。显然，他也没那个心情在意，但这可是Jim的好运，“还是，谢谢你啦。”他说。

“致谢是多余的。”

“你知道的，”Jim一边扭开门把手一边说道，“别人跟你说谢谢的时候你应该说没关系。地球风俗。”

“没关系。”Spock说的如同砂砾般干巴巴的，Jim一头躲在打开的门后。

“好多了，”他对身后之人甩下这么句话。离开之时，Jim仍然能感觉到Spock的注视，他的脖子又如同第一次一样刺痛起来。

-o-

 

“我不喜欢这样，”Jim穿上新外套的时候Len说道。

“如果我们把你喜欢的东西列成一张表…”Jim嬉笑着开口。

“那张表会和你的手指倒刺一样大，是啊，你搞笑死了。我只是想说，这不可能有个好结果。他想和你干什么啊？”

“他想弄回他的算法呗。”

“Jim，你知道不——”

“说真的，Bones你得放松点。他都撤回指控了。”

“你就不觉得有点古怪？”

“我用逻辑震到他了啊，就像你说的那样。”Jim笑嘻嘻的，“一个没了bat’leth的克林贡人，记得不？”

“是啊，但我意思是在听证会上震他，而不是给他做私人教师。”

Jim抓住他朋友的肩膀好一顿摇，“去学习吧，别担心我。”

“如果我不担心，那还有谁会担心啊？”鉴于Jim已经跨出了房门，这听起来差不多是在对着他的背影吼叫了。

-o-

 

Jim在模拟中心的控制室门前来回踱了有十分钟的步，直到如约看到了Spock。但Spock，可以预想得到，他也来早了。他礼貌地冲Jim打了个招呼，接着打开了房门，请Jim先进。

“我已经研究过了你的算法，”他边说边拿出了一堆PADD，“我必须承认，我在你的排序选择中找不到逻辑性。”

Jim有点激动——自从午饭之后就是这样——但他发现自己正在笑。他咬着腮帮子好保持正常，“逻辑就在那儿，但你大概觉得那不逻辑。”

“你的说法很荒谬。”但Spock看起来很有兴趣的样子。

“抱歉啦。这儿，我只是——”他伸手去要Spock正在工作的那台PADD，立刻就拿到了手里，“电脑合成的代码很容易就能骇进去。”

“这些电脑合成代码设计是被设计成不可入侵的。”

“对于一般人来说，当然是这样，但很明显——”他比了比自己的胸口，“——如果你花了很多时间对付电脑系统的话，代码就没法起效啦。而且，我敢打赌你都没料到会有人想闯进这里给测试重新编码，是吧？”

“我预计星际舰队的学员都拥有高度诚实性。”

Jim笑了，“永远别小看你的敌人。”

Spock的手指停止了编写数字，“学员并非我的敌人。”

“而这就是你犯下的第一个错。”Jim哼了哼。他递出了PADD，看到Spock很有兴趣地细读一串串代码，“如果你信的话，这是我从一个猎户星座海盗那儿学来的。他是个天才。”

Spock抬眼，那双富有表现力的深棕色眸子让Jim深陷其中。

“为什么你会和猎户星座海盗有所联系？”Spock好奇地问道。他太有吸引力了，让人难以不去注视。

“只有这一个，”Jim终于强迫自己挪开眼。他自祖父母的房子里逃出来后认识了一堆人，其中就有这个猎户星座人。“我的一个朋友。”

“的确。”

Jim笑了笑。Spock不是第一个发现他的过往令人惊奇的家伙，“他是个很棒的家伙，”他补充道，只因为他还想看看那对眉毛消失于刘海之后的样子。

“你过去并非一个海盗。”这几乎算个提问了。

“只因为我年纪不够。”话一说出口他就紧张了起来。正常情况下这会被当做是油腔滑调，不会被当真，虽然这完完全全就是事实。但Spock已经完全停下了对算法的研究。

“你想成为海盗？”他问道。

“Well，你知道的嘛，”Jim没有正面回答，“就像所有的小孩子那样。你小时候肯定也计划着长大以后想做什么吧。”

“我一直以来都打算从事科学方面的职业。从出生起，瓦肯的孩童就被鼓励从事能够利用他们个人才干的职业道路。”Spock解释道，“很少有偏差。”

“哦。那听起来…很符合逻辑。”

“瓦肯人致力于在生活的各个方面践行逻辑。”

Jim努力不让自己笑出来，他真的有努力。“当然啦，指挥官。只有那么做才符合逻辑嘛。”

Spock眯起眼睛，“你在嘲笑我。”

“不。我没有，”Jim飞快地说，“抱歉，是啦，你只是…”他不想说可爱，因为那会造成误解，甚至Jim也并不认为那是可爱。或许是讨人喜欢。“我在调侃你，”他最终说道，“不一样的。”

“我很熟悉这样的语气，”Spock说，语气中并无责难，所以Jim就当是他批准了。他笑着拿过Spock另一台平板电脑。

“想让我演示一下我是如何破解了你的代码的吗？”

“合乎我意。”

“我可是泄漏了全部秘密啦，这儿，”Jim低声道，他找出了Spock的代码。“你欠我一次人情。”

“鉴于你入侵了我的私人加密，我相信是你欠我一次人情。”

Jim飞快地抬头看去，但在那双深色的眼睛中只找到了兴味。

“我们可以继续你的偿还行为了吗，学员？”Spock温和地问道。

“乐意之至，指挥官，”Jim尽职尽责地说，而且说真的，这家伙和他预想之中的完全不同。

-o-

 

“不是那样，Gary。这儿——”Jim调整了一下他朋友的姿势，“——这样试试。”

Gary呻吟着，“天啊，我烂透了。”

“只有在学会怎么做之前会这么烂啦。”

“明天就期末考试了啊。”

“所以，明天之前我们得搞定。”

“你说的容易，”Gary叹了口气，“好吧。”他撩开挡在脸前的黑发。“再给我演示一下。”他摆好了姿势，来回晃动着手指，露出了一个自得的笑容。“你准备好输了嘛？”

“五秒钟之前你还打算放弃的呢，”他们转着圈子时Jim嘲笑道，“现在你就认为你能赢得了我了？”

“我缺少的只是技巧，”Gary指出，“我能完整地预测对手的动作哦。”

“挺有用的嘛，你的超能力差不多都要让你变成个瓦肯人了。”Jim奚落道。

“这就是我选这堂课的原因，Jim。现在闭嘴，让我Suus Mahna*你的屁股。”  
*Suus Mahna：古代瓦肯武术，需要花费多年学习。

Jim咧开嘴笑起来，“你想得美哦。”

一如既往的，Gary没能打败得了他。Jim伸手把摔的四仰八叉的Gary拽了起来，“你先前说什么来着，Suus Mahna我的屁股？”

“我恨你，”他朋友开心地说道，接着露出了畏缩神色。

Jim停住了笑容，他们一同转过身去，发现Spock就站在瑜伽垫外围。

“指挥官，”Gary惊讶地说，“我呃…没搞错考试日期吧，是吗？我以为是明天——”

“你的考试确实安排在明天早晨0800时。我出现在这里纯属巧合。Kirk学员，”他目光移向Jim，“我不知你还精通瓦肯Suus Mahna的技巧。”

Jim被Spock穿着无袖运动衫的样子分了心，想都没想就说，“我曾经有过一个瓦肯教师。”

“确实如此？我可以问一下是在何处吗？定居在地球上的瓦肯人少之又少。”

Jim不会谈论Tarsus，因为他就是不谈。除了跟Bones说过，还是被迫的。所以他耸了耸肩，“就是…以前，十几岁的时候。她很棒。”

Spock认真思量着他说的话，Jim换了个姿势，突然感觉到自己穿着这身完美的运动装暴露于人前——实际上，这身衣服看来和Spock的一个样，所以他不确定为何指挥官还要一直盯着他看。“你要不要和我进行搏击？”Spock最终开口问道。

“你想跟我练习Suus Mahna？”

“你的技巧令人印象深刻，”Spock又一次上下打量起Jim来，“我相信我可以从中获得促进作用（stimulating）的体验。”

Gary突然咳嗽起来，他肯定是想狂笑来着，Jim一手肘捣上了他的肋骨终结了咳嗽声。

“你身体不适吗，Mitchell先生？”Spock扬眉问道。

Gary的不适瞬间就奇迹般消失的无影无踪，他站直了说，“没有，先生。抱歉，先生。我只是——”他对淋浴室扬了扬脑袋，“——恩，我认为我得去学习了。”

“我相信那是明智之举，”Spock表示赞同，语气很是尖锐，Gary立刻泄了气一样。他喃喃着道了别，长叹一声离去了。

“你把每个人都吓了个半死，是不是？”

“我似乎对你并没有产生相同的影响。”

“我很耐吓的。”Jim笑了，“所以，你想要…”

Spock又开始研究起他来，“你有使用lirpa**的经验吗？”

 

“大概不像你那么经验丰富，”Jim颇为谦逊地承认道。指挥官似乎并没上当。他从墙边拿起了一柄瓦肯武器，尽管这不是真的lirpas，但同样有着卷刃、长柄两端都是用轻质材料制成。

他举起武器摆了个传统姿势，“我们可以开始了吗？”

Jim挑选了自己的武器，尽管不像真的lirpas那么重，但也十足接近了；他花了点时间来熟悉这柄武器，接着摆了个和指挥官一模一样的姿势。

“Fal'i'kal，”Spock低声说道，以此作为惯例的开场白，搏斗开场了。

Spock技巧娴熟，然而Jim是不会下注赌他赢的啦。Jim自十二岁起就在练习，无疑Spock练的要更久。但他截住了指挥官的每一击，同Spock一样，小心翼翼地观察着对方肌肉的动作。

当然Jim没有与Spock相当的持久力和力量，长柄贴着身侧时他已是满身大汗。后退了几步，Jim举起了lirpa反击却只刚好拦住了迎向他胸口的一击。

当他自己的武器最终被击落之时，Jim抓住了Spock手里的那柄lirpa利用自己的身体作为杠杆用力一拧。

Spock表情纹丝不动。他毫无瑕疵地转为徒手搏击，招式大多数采自于Suus Mahna，将Jim放慢速度的攻击一一反击了回去。接着Spock转了个身压低身体躲过了Jim落空的几拳。

“别犹豫对我下手，”Spock听起来一点不受影响，好似是在公园里散步一般自然，“你不会伤到我的。”

Jim喘着气闪过贴着他脸颊的一击，“我担心的…才不是…你。”该死的，Spock又被逗乐了。很明显是在嘲笑他可预测的动作。Jim咧嘴而笑，像Spock一直怀疑的那样猛冲了过去，指挥官一个滑步躲到了一边。Jim为他利落优雅的动作所着迷，以至于Spock突然动作时他毫无防备，被按住了手腕。

Jim本能地放松了身体，却无法如预想的一般翻身。他转而急促地往前挣了挣。这着实让人震惊，Spock抓住他的地方像是有电流穿过；Jim猛地深吸一口气。Spock正凝视着他，完全停住了动作。在那永恒的一瞬之中，Jim感觉自己快溺死在Spock的惊恐之中了。

接着，Spock突然一把松开了他，Jim总算想起了呼吸。

“我…道歉，”Spock犹豫不决地说，“我并未意图…”他声音嘶哑异常。Spock抿着发白的嘴唇，手臂在身体两侧崩得紧紧的，他往后退了一步，“谢谢你的配合，”他生硬地说，接着就转身走开。

Jim迷惑地看着Spock就此离去。

 

*Suus Mahna：古代瓦肯武术，需要花费多年学习。  
**lirpa：瓦肯传统近战武器。TOS里大副和舰长决斗也用过这个武器来着。  
他已经两天没看见Spock了，而此事本不应如此值得在意。

“你这是怎么了？”吃午饭的时候Len戳了戳Jim让他从沉思中惊醒，这次他的西红柿三明治好歹得以幸存。虽然与其说他是在吃倒不如说他是在把三明治捏成碎片。

“没什么，”他飞快地咬了一口还能抢救的残渣，嚼啊嚼。

“你已经发了两天呆了。”

“考试周神经紧张嘛，”Jim耸耸肩说，“你准备好明天的考试了嘛？”用这个话题分散注意力挺糟糕的，Len张开嘴巴大概是要说NO，但这时Jim的PADD亮了起来显示有信息。他皱着眉点开。

“派克想干嘛？”Len问道，他很擅长倒着看字。

“不知道，”Jim咕哝着浏览信息。1700，派克的办公室。“大概是因为搅乱了考试的事情要说我一顿吧。”

“可是Spock已经撤回控诉了啊。”

Jim摇了摇头。他一想到派克的谴责就胃抽抽，他讨厌这样。他他妈恨死这种感觉了。派克只是个无关的旁人；他的不赞同应该算不得什么。但Jim心里的叛徒感依旧搅动不安，他推开了剩下的三明治。

五个小时之后之后他坐在了派克的办公室外；早到了一个小时，他在大腿上不停打着拍子。舰长秘书要给他倒咖啡，可她的友善此时也不足以让他能喝得下去。他只是摇了摇头，希望派克的房门已经敞开。

门终于打开之时，Jim的胃又难受了起来。门里传出的是Spock的声音，“……致以我的谢意，舰长。”

“只要他同意，我就全力支持你，指挥官。我知道这是你没有体验过的情感，但我还是为你感到高兴。”

他们一同走出门外，Jim慌忙站了起来，他紧盯着Spock，被看的人对他眨了眨眼。

“Hi，指挥官，”Jim打了个招呼；他暗自希望只有自己觉得这场面很尴尬。

“Jim，你来早了，”派克说。

“抱歉，先生，我弄错了。”

“Well，好吧。我想跟你谈谈关于分配的事儿。你不介意的话Spock也留下。”

“呃，不介意，先生。” 光是冲着Spock又要抿紧了的苍白嘴唇，他也没什么不同意的理由。

“Tee秘书，March指挥官来的时候叫她等着。进来吧，先生们。”他招待着他俩进去，随后关上了门。“通常来说，这应该是私下里讨论的，但Spock刚刚同意成为我的大副，所以我们都是一家人了。”

Jim对指挥官笑了笑，“恭喜。”他诚心诚意地说道，Spock对他点了点头作为回应。倒不是说Jim指望能得到个笑脸，但他真想知道自己究竟做过什么事，竟能如此冒犯到这位瓦肯人。Jim转向派克，强迫自己露出点笑容，“你得到了企业号？”

“我发现谣言还挺可信，”派克笑着说，“是的，就是企业号。而我想让你做我的战术管，中尉军衔。你将直接对Spock指挥官负责。你愿意效劳吗？”

Jim克制不住地露出一个大大的笑脸来，“好。好的，先生，”他纠正道，“谢谢你。”

“别谢我。都是你自己的功劳，Jim。”

Jim如释重负，他想要大笑一场。他瞥了一眼Spock，但是指挥官的表情和眼神完全是一片空白。心里涌现出与上次相同的困惑，Jim转向还在滔滔不绝的派克。

“她还要有几周才能修整好，所以结业考试结束之后你还能有点时间。”派克向他伸出手，Jim握住了，这一切都感觉是那么不真实，“我为你骄傲，Jim。仅限于我们知道啊，我挺喜欢你的解法。绝对是独一无二的。”

“多谢，”Jim再次致谢，因为他不知道还能说些什么。派克拍了拍他的肩膀，就此解散。房门再次打开，Jim跟着Spock走出了办公室，他手按在裤子上不住地蹭来蹭去，不知为何感觉会如此怪异。

“恭喜，”Spock声音响亮地先开了口，十足公事公办的样子。秘书看了他们两人一眼，就又对着电脑去了。

Jim两手插进口袋，“谢谢。”他本来打算如果得不到反应的话就转身走人的，但Spock问他，“你也下象棋吗？”

Jim对这没头没脑的问题眨了眨眼，“呃…是啊。”

“你要不要来下棋？”

“和你吗？”

“你不愿的话可以拒绝。”

手指来回抚了抚自己的嘴唇，Jim想知道这位难以预料的Spock是怎么了。这让他想起了T’Kal，一样严格的要死。“不，我乐意得很，”他最终回答道，“什么时候？”

“我当前就有空。”

“哪儿？”

“军官休息室很适合。”

“带路吧，指挥官。”

严格来说，Jim不是军官，也不能进入军官休息室。自然，他先前也来过不少次。可能是有什么条款规定允许军官带人进来吧。Jim不知道，而且他也不是真的在意。Jim顺着指挥官的步调走着，无声之中两人的距离越来越近。

休息室里还有四个人，要么在小声聊天要么就在独自工作；似乎没人注意到他俩。

他们沉默着地布置棋盘。

“我一直很期待去企业号，”Jim终于说道，“你呢？”

“我并无期待。”

Jim安置好了最后一个棋子，当他抬眼望去，Spock也已准备好，正盯着他看。Jim挤出个笑脸，“一点都没有嘛？”他问，“此前你有要求过深空职务吗？”

“我并未有过特殊要求，”自Jim踏进派克的办公室里之后Spock讲话就是这个腔调。

“企业号会得到超赞的任务，有很多进行科学探索的机会。”Jim努力地用自己所知来让Spock安心。他不确定这招是不是有效，而Spock的沉默似乎证明了这没用。

Spock下出第一步之后，Jim低头研究起棋盘来，他问，“你还好吗？”没得到回应，他抬头看了眼；Spock依旧是面无表情。“你很安静。”Jim把棋子挪到新方格里。

“此刻我无暇抽出思绪，”片刻之后Spock回答道。

“哦。好吧，”Jim掂量着回答说，“如果你不想下棋了，我们可以——”

“我发现象棋有助于脑力锻炼。”

Jim不自觉地笑了，“有助于你思考？”

“是的。”

点了点头，Jim等着Spock研究棋局。在Spock下了一步棋之后，Jim说，“如果你想聊聊——”Spock飞快地抬起眼，“——无论是什么，虽然我不是特别健谈…”Jim耸了耸肩，“只要你想。”

他躲开了Spock强有力的注视。指挥官低声地开了口，“你的提议是可以接受的。”Jim抬起头。

Jim对着棋盘笑了，“就是派克建议我加入星际舰队的，”他只是为了找了点话说说，“我猜，说的准确点应该是他挑衅我加入的。”

“派克舰长解释过你入伍时的情况。”Spock低声说。

“是嘛？都是一家人之类的那套？那你呢？”Jim问，“你又是为了什么而决定加入的？又或者这就是所谓你一直以来的命中注定？”

Spock偏了偏头，一片空白的表情逐渐转为沉思的神色，“我相信这个说法很精确。”他俘虏了Jim一子，“但是，我父亲，希望我加入瓦肯科学院。他对我的选择并不满意。”

“你有点叛逆期啊，指挥官？”

“确实。”Spock嘴角微扬，这放在别人身上可以称之为一个微笑了。

“那你妈妈呢？”Jim一指按在他的骑士上，“她说什么了？”

Spock的脸色柔和了很多，“我母亲，”他低声说，“对我的选择表示骄傲。她是人类。”

Jim抬头，“她是？”

“让你惊讶了吗？”

Jim笑着摇摇头，“算不上惊讶。她一定棒极了。”

Spock心里有什么被点亮了；唯有他那双深棕色的眼睛肿露出点愉悦之色。“她是个独一无二的个体。”

Jim微笑着说，“我很乐意认识她。”

“无疑她也会有同感。”

Jim试着别想太多——因为他知道这句话没什么特别意思——但比起他想的要困难得多。  
-o-  
Spock出现在早饭时，Jim正津津有味地吃着燕麦粥。Len和Gary刚刚落座于小桌旁，吃惊地看着Spock。

“指挥官，”Gary紧张起来，“我是不是——”

“我的事务与Kirk学员有关，”Spock立刻打断了他的话，眼睛一直盯着Jim。“我的工作将于2100时完成，如果你愿意，我们可以再次发起竞赛。”

Jim笑着说，“我会出现的。”

Spock颔首表达意见一致，接着就一言不发地走了。

“打Suus Mahna？”Gary重复道，“至少你也不是完全无敌的嘛，”他傻笑着说。

“是象棋啦。”

“你和他下象棋？”Gary看起来一副眼睛脱眶的样子，“我就知道那句话是暗示，”他洋洋得意地嘎嘎叫，“他说你很让人感到刺激（stimulating）的时候。难以置信啊你和他上床了。”

“闭嘴，”Jim嘘声道，他快速地环视一周看看有没有人听到，“我们没上床。”

“恩，是哦。象棋。”至少他声音小了点，“你在和一个瓦肯人下象棋诶。你就是在和他上床。”

“为什么我是唯一一个不知道象棋是瓦肯性爱道具的人？”Len抱怨着。

“并不是，”Jim怒了，“那是骗人的。说真的，Gary，别混蛋了。我没有。那违反规定。”

“你又不是他的学生。”

Jim皱眉，“什么？所以呢？只要有学员和教官交往就是违反规定的。”

“不，不是这样啊。”Gary咬了一口培根响亮地嚼了嚼，“你以为我为什么第一年没有选Shaw的课？”

“你和Shaw睡了？”Len问道，接着以手抚额，“该死的为什么我会认识你们俩？”

Jim无视了他，“你是在跟我说，只有选了他的课的情况下交往才是违反规定的吗？或者她，”他匆忙补充道。

Gary笑了，“这就是我说的意思，Jim boy。现在你还有什么想告诉我的？”

又糊涂又有点恐慌，Jim拍开了在他脸前挥来挥去的手，“滚粗，Gary。我没和他睡。”

“可能只是还没——”

“滚走，Mitchell，”Len插嘴道，Gary立刻对他皱起眉头。

“啥？为什么？我只是在混时间。”

“你有课，笨蛋。”Len指了指墙上的大型计时器，Gary立刻咒骂道。

“靠，多谢。如果我又迟到——”他把剩余的培根塞进嘴里，随意挥了挥手就跟着入三个同班同学一起加速跑了。

Jim注意力转回到了自己的燕麦粥上，不仅仅是因为他不喜欢Len现在盯着自己看的样子。

“所以，怎么回事呢，Jim？”

Jim挤出了个笑脸，“你知道Gary的。他是个白痴嘛。”

“我不是这意思。Spock就这么出现在这儿很奇怪。”

“为什么奇怪？”

“就是奇怪。该死的你们俩怎么回事啊？”

Jim耸耸肩躲开他朋友的一戳，“什么啊？没事，我们是朋友之类的。”

“哦，这可就说的清楚多了，Jim。”

Jim又耸了耸肩，“你有听说过关于你的任命的事情吗？”

“还没，别换话题——”

“瞧，Bones，没什么事，好吗？我觉得他没有遇到过棋逢对手的人罢了，就是那样。他也同样没在用象棋追我。”

“你为什么这么肯定？”

狠狠地用勺子搅了一下燕麦粥，Jim恶声恶气地说，“你能停了吗？”

接着他们都安静了下来，自助餐厅里学员们来来往往的柔和杂音也变成了恼人的噪声。他扔了汤勺，听凭它落在碗地发出回声。他正欲开口时，Len捏了捏自己的脖子。

“好，”他朋友粗声说，轻轻推了他一下，“我会闭嘴。顺便一说，你也有课。我也是。”

面对Len直截了当的语气，Jim微笑了起来。

-o-

Jim在军官休息室外面等着Spock。指挥官到达时，轻声和他打了招呼，“晚上好。”

“嘿，”Jim带着笑脸回复道。

Spock双手背在身后郑重其事地发问，“你是在McCoy医生交往吗？”

“什么？”对这突如其来的问题Jim差点笑出声，“不。为啥啊？”

Spock微微皱眉，“你似乎对这个提问并不感到惊讶。”

“我不是第一次这么被问了。”

Spock眉毛高挑，“真的？”

“一周就被问两次。。”

“那似乎指出了你和他的关系异乎寻常的亲密，”Spock眯着眼说道。

“Well，是啦，他就像我哥哥。不是真的像我亲哥，我好多年没见过他了，但是嗯，就像是那种你可以依赖的哥哥。”

“我明白了。”

“所以，”Jim搓了搓手无视Spock眉宇间浮现的困惑，“准备好吃败仗了嘛？”

“为不会发生的事情做准备是不符合逻辑的，”Spock扫描掌纹获取进入休息室的权限。Jim笑嘻嘻地着跟他走进空荡荡的房间。

“你想要些茶点吗？”Spock在复制机旁停下了脚步。

“安多利亚麦芽酒。谢啦。”

Spock点了点头，为自己点了一杯瓦肯香茶，接着将两杯饮料一起端到了他们占用的桌上。

“倒不是说我反对，”开局的时候Jim说，“但反反复复地这么问是怎么回事啊？我很确定不宜询问我感情生活这一条已经是众所周知了吧。”

“这种提问无疑也被属于教官和学员不当来往的种类之中。但是，”Spock对上了他的眼神，“我并非你的教官。”

Jim的车旗停在半空中。他知道是自己听错了。就算他没听错，那也只是句声明，仅此而已。他将车收回局中，笑了笑。“说得好。对于离休假期有计划了吗？还是你准备做点文书工作？”

“我准备回访瓦肯星，”Spock答道，“而且我希望你的陪同。”

这次可没车给他抓了。“呃，什么？”

“我相信自己的陈述非常清楚。我希望你陪同我去瓦肯星。”不再以象棋作为借口，如果这曾经算是借口的话。也有可能Spock是真的不明白这话听起来像什么样。

“指挥官——”

“你无需再用军衔称呼我。”

Jim感觉自己的表情已经流露了内心的困惑，但在他能结结巴巴地说出点什么时之前，Spock就打破了沉默，“我并不熟悉地球的求爱程序。我有误解你的意愿吗？”

说的很清楚了，再无误解。Jim只能蠢蠢地重复道，“我的意愿？”他呆呆地说，“等等，你是在说你的意愿还是我的？”

“我自己的意愿毫无疑问，”Spock低声说。他的手在棋盘两侧握了起来，流露出内心的不安，“我想要确定，你近来的行为举止是否表明了希望与我建立一段恋爱关系。”

Jim唯有目瞪口呆。

Spock皱眉，“你对我的家庭很感兴趣，也希望与我共同消磨时间。而且，我注意到在人类之中，以调侃作为调情的手段十分常见。如果你想，我还可以指出你的数次身体反应似乎也表达了对性交的兴趣。”

Jim一口麦芽酒喷到棋盘上，“靠。抱歉。”他抬手擦了擦嘴，把酒杯喀拉一声放下，“但是象棋，这真的是前戏啊。”

Spock倾过头，“我并不熟悉这个词。”

“前戏，”Jim重复道，做了个手势，天了，该死的这是怎么回事啊？他不是对性交没兴趣——而且操蛋的，为什么史波克一句话就让他性奋起来了？“你知道的，在性交之前的那一套活动嘛。”Spock看起来还是没懂，所以Jim挥挥手表示没什么，“你在用象棋引诱我。”

Spock的眉毛已经扬的看不见了，“你发觉我们的游戏有性刺激？”

“不！”这或许是个错误答案。“你有吗？我是说，你有的话也没事。天了，我通常更擅长一点的。”

“学员…”他顿了顿，“你愿意给我你的名字吗？”

这话听起来挺意义重大，但Jim现在没法集中精神，说实在的这也不是他的错。“请便。”

Spock的表情略微放松了些；他伸直了手指，手掌按在桌上。“Jim，”他低声念道，Jim立刻就红了脸。昏暗的灯光下，史波克的目光很是温柔。“我发现你的聪明才智令人振奋，下象棋的方法也让我着迷。但是，我邀请你下棋并非是如你所说的，在引诱你。引诱是不合逻辑的，直接表达我的意愿更有效率，正如我之前所做。现在我请求你告诉我，你是否与我有相同感受。”

Jim不知自己是该笑还是该惊，“有这么多数据指示，我想我的意愿应该很明显了？”

Spock微抬下巴，他的肩膀也挺的笔直，深色的眼睛闪闪发光。“安心并不是典型的瓦肯人会允许他们拥有的感情，尽管如此，但我发觉自己如释重负。”他伸出一只手，两指并拢在一处，“这是结合伴侣之间表示亲密关系的手势。你愿意满足我吗？”

当他们手指相触之时，先前的那种电流感一闪而过。这…挺讨人喜欢。“瓦肯人是接触型心灵感应者，对不会？这样你能读到我的思想吗？”

“只有你的情感，”Spock低语。他缓慢地摩挲着Jim的手，眼睛越发深暗，沿着指节和血管逡巡，又回到掌心，爱抚着手指，“我意识到这种行为对你并无相同的刺激——”

“不，挺好的。”Jim没法维持住发颤的声音。他不应该因为这个就性奋。或许是因为他太专心，完完全全成了Spock关注的焦点。Spock看起来如此…Jim说不明白，但他就是没法挪开眼。

“我想接受回应，”Spock声音低沉粗哑。Jim笑了，但仍然有些发抖。他也开始试探地动了动手，Spock的眼睛跟随者他的动作。但只过了片刻，他就握住了Jim的手腕；力道很轻，但Jim能感觉到自己的心砰砰直跳，因为他知道瓦肯人比人类强壮得多；他知道Spock可以想做就做。

“你的心跳变快了，”Spock语调轻快而好奇。Jim咽了口口水没有作答。Spock快速地站了起来，绕过了小桌，轻轻一拽就把Jim拉了起来。只差少许距离，他们就可以亲密无间地贴在一起。“我此前并未预料你会觉得我的触碰如此令人愉悦。”

“我也没指望来着……”Jim舔了舔嘴唇，完全是下意识的，接着他发现Spock正盯着自己的嘴唇看。而Spock的嘴唇就在眼前。

“你愿意准许我——”

当Jim已经吻上他的时候，Spock唯一能想到的就是这个问题已经不再成立。Spock起先似乎挺吃惊，手都不知道该往哪儿放，这真是…出人意料。然而又性感的要命。

当然，Jim可没问，反正也无所谓。因为Spock还挺会接吻的，他们最终分开时都是气喘吁吁。“还好吗？”Jim问，虽然他不知道为什么自己要这么问，毕竟Spock才是那个起头的人。

“我无可抱怨，”Spock认真地说。他抚过Jim的面颊，指下的皮肤传来兴奋的颤动。“我希望明日也能重复这样的体验。”

Jim咬着嘴巴别让自己笑的太夸张，“我也是。”

Spock略一颔首，他往后退了几步恢复成平日的体面样子，“我很好奇，”他说，“为何你认为象棋是性爱前奏曲？”

“呃…”你怎么跟个瓦肯人解释黄片呢？“…只是人类对瓦肯人的一点误解啦。”

“非常不符合逻辑，”Spock沉思道，“但是，我相信这或许可以解释为何Uhura学员问我教她下象棋了。当时我认为这是个古怪的要求。”

这次Jim没忍住，他大笑起来。

-o-  
Len一进门就挥着一只PADD直奔Jim而去。“可以预测未来你都得和我困在一块儿啦，小子。”

Jim咧开嘴笑了起来，他立刻跳到床上去抢朋友的PADD，“据此，你已被任命至U.S.S.Enterprise，blah, blah, blah，上尉军衔——你级别比我高啊，混蛋…外星生物学主管…”Jim吹了声口哨，打量了Len一番，“Well，你做的真不错啊，是不是？”

Len拿回了PADD，“我才不在乎干什么，只要能见鬼的离开这个星球就行。”他把电脑扔到一边，“你的象棋怎么样了？”

“Well…”Jim飞快地露出个笑脸，跳起来脱了外套和底衫，一把扔上了床，“证明了你是对的。好吧，除了象棋不是用来求爱的以外。”

“该死的这是个啥意思啊？”

Jim往浴室走去，对着背后喊道，“自己弄明白吧，医生！”

Jim一走进温度有点过高的公寓里，Spock就伸出了他的手指。严格来说他们仍在星舰学院范围内，尽管就Jim所知教官并无需居住在学院里。手指相触的感觉跟一如既往，然而电流穿过的感觉已经从令人讶异变成了安慰。“你有心事，”Spock注意道；他说的没错，“我可以帮忙吗？”

“我之前都没想过咱俩交往是不是违反舰队规定，”Jim告诉他，“直到Bones跟我指出来。”

“Bones？”

“就是McCoy啦。说来话长。”

“你有一段神秘的过去，”Spock高挑眉毛说道，好似是在寻求意见不同。Jim微笑了起来，Spock补充道，“并没有规定适用于我们的情况。”

“很好。”Jim想要靠的更近，但似乎Spock更偏好慢慢来，又或者他是在跟着心里的剧本来。

可能是吧，从他下一句话来判断，就是邀请他落座于桌旁，意味着Jim得跟Spock温热的手指暂时分离了。

“我并不了解你的偏好，”Spock指着盘子说，“我的厨艺仅限于瓦肯料理，就其本身而言，就没有准备肉食。如果你需要，我可以为你复制些出来。”

“其实我不喜欢吃肉，”Jim拉开椅子，接过了递给他的麦芽酒。“这也是一言难尽呐。”有关于腐烂的尸体，人类和牲畜的都有——Kodos的大作——但Jim戏谑的笑容否定了任何叙说那段可爱故事的必要。“看起来都挺不错的。”

“你有和你的瓦肯家教一同用餐过吗？”Spock问道。

“没。而且她也不是我的家教。只是我妈被调任的殖民地那边教几个小孩儿的一个老师罢了。”

“你母亲仍旧服役于星际舰队吗？”

Jim捏紧了麦芽酒杯；他强迫自己松手，逼着自己调动嗓子，他挤出一个淡淡的笑容，“不再是了。在我十几岁的时候她就死了。”在Tarsus，联通其他人一起。

“我以前都不知道。”Spock伸手搭在Jim的手上，只是轻轻地抚摩着，但同以前一样有电流闪现。“谁接管照顾你的生活？”

从Spock动作轻柔的手上挪开目光，Jim耸耸肩，“我祖父母——照顾了我一阵子。”

“之后呢？”

Jim抽出手去拿汤勺，“然后我年纪大的足够自己照顾自己了呗。”十六岁就足够大了。他喝了一口汤，“这叫什么？”

Spock收回手执起自己的汤勺，“这是plomeek*汤。我被告知人类会觉得这种汤太过寡淡。”  
*Plomeek汤：是一种瓦肯食物。通常被形容为味道寡淡，但是已被改良为较为辛辣的版本存在。被认为是瓦肯的传统早餐。

但Jim不是那种会对食物吹毛求疵的人，“我喜欢。”他说道，看到Spock明显被取悦到的样子他也微笑了起来。

“另一道菜被称为fil-rak。面包是kreyla。”

“你自己做的面包？”Jim惊讶地问。

“我并没有厨艺精通到可以当面包师，”Spock眼神中闪动着兴味，“附近有位面包师能够做出各色原产自我家乡的面包。”

“Well，很美味。所以告诉我吧，Spock，”Jim轻松地问，“是什么让你决定加入星际舰队的？除了叛逆期的原因。你都知道我的故事了。”

Spock抽了抽嘴角，“我的故事在戏剧性方面颇为逊色。那些向我提供了瓦肯科学院职位的人认为我母亲是一项劣势。我不同意。“

“因为她不是瓦肯人？”

“因为她是人类。”

Jim试着别为这其中的差别而愤怒。他同别人一样深知瓦肯人和人类有着过一段坎坷过去。“希望你打算跟人说关于我的事。”他是笑着说出这句话的，但Spock并没有被逗笑的意思。

“我父母和我们的宗族长老都已经知晓了我对你的意愿。”

“哦。”感觉有点像被卷进了一本维多利亚时代浪漫小说里似的，Jim不知该说什么，“Well，那…”

“他们并未抗议，”Spock宽慰道，“我本打算在饭后向你解释，但如果你愿意的话我现在就可以解释。”

Jim把面包放回盘子里，胃里涌起一阵难受的扭曲感。“你什么意思？”

“解释起来…很复杂。”

Jim推开盘子，露出一个鼓励的笑容。“和我说说你的想法。”

Spock扬起眉毛表示确认。“很好。你知道我们种族是拥有心灵感应的能力的吧？”

“心灵融合。”Jim同意道。

“在心灵融合中，可以与别的生命体形成一段短暂的连结。但是作为心灵感应的种族，我们也会形成家族连结，自出生起就已建立，纵观其一生都在不断加强。”

“婚姻连结也是，”Jim点了点头。“T’Kal就有连结。”他没说明自己之所以会知道是因为他亲眼目睹了她的连结突然破灭，她惨叫着不断抓挠自己的太阳穴，而那时她的丈夫正被大火烧死。她离开Tarsus时已经没了大脑活动。这和Spock想说的应该没什么关系。除非——“你没生病吧，是不？”Jim问，“瓦肯人能承受神经学疾病问题——”

“我并未生病，”Spock让Jim放心。然而他顿了顿，手指十分显眼地焦躁扭动着，“瓦肯人不可能在没有家庭连结的情况下繁荣昌盛。”Spock又停顿了一下，接着听起来像是念剧本一样说，“还有一种连结——十分罕见，且在我们的族人间备受尊崇。这同样也是牢不可破的。在我们古代时期，这是一种自然产生的连结，具有代表性的是会在两个战士之间产生。这迫使他们从身体到精神都将成为伴侣。这种连结伴侣被称之为telsu。”

“而你需要一个连结。”Jim猜测道，他心里颇有些说不清道不明的失望感。“没什么问题，”他说，“我们用不着搞什么一辈子那一套。就是找点乐子也挺好。”

他没预料到Spock脸色一下子就变得很难看，还眯起了双眼。“瓦肯人不会寻求暂时性的性伙伴。”他一字一句中都透露着嫌恶之情。“你误解了。”

“好。”Jim喝了一口麦芽酒，懒散地靠在椅子上，“然后呢？”

Spock微抬下巴，那种姿态让他看起来倨傲的不像个瓦肯人该有的样子。“你和我是telsu。经由你的同意，我想要带你到瓦肯的Forge**，完成我们的连结。”  
**Vulcan’s Forge：瓦肯星球上一片广阔的沙漠峡谷。根据历史记载Surak就是在这里开始了他的逻辑朝圣之行。设定少年Spock有在这里经历过瓦肯成人考验。盛产毛茸茸的Sehlat（。

Jim唯一能听见就是自己急促的心跳声。他反复张开嘴想说…说点什么。太糟糕了他对接下来应该怎么做毫无头绪。

“你的回应是必须的，”Spock不再是那副倨傲姿态，然而他绷紧了肩膀，通常来说他这样子还挺好看的…

Jim只得咽了口口水才能说得出话。“你想让我们俩结婚？”瓦肯式结婚——之类的。

“根据瓦肯法律，”Spock生硬地说，“你已经是我的伴侣了。”

“我不…”Jim试着把酒瓶放回桌子上。“你在说什么呢？我们不能就这么——”酒瓶终于喀拉一声响落回原地，“这太疯狂了。我们怎么能？”

Spock并未直视他的双眼。“上一次有记载的telsu连结出现在一百年前。典型来说，这种连结只有在战斗中才会被辨别出来，如古时一样。就我们二人而言，我是在与你以lirpa搏斗时感觉到的连结。”

“那就是你那么快离开的原因？”Jim问道，他不确定自己为何会如此出离愤怒。他站起身来感觉像是要吐了，并不是因为生气。“你究竟是怎么感觉到连结的？”

“当我触碰到你之时，我意识到了连结的存在。我是一名触碰型心灵感应者——”

“我知道，”Jim恶狠狠地说。他吐出一口气，“说完了，是吧？”他伸手耙了耙头发，“你只是不得不做。”

Spock终于看向他；他现在成了那个满脸困惑的人了。“并没有什么强迫一说。我想要这个连结成型，如你一样。”

Jim大笑起来，笑声低沉又空虚。“哦是嘛？因为我可是很确定没有要签名参加什么心灵把戏呢。”

“这不是把戏——”

“哦抱歉，就是个不知打哪儿冒出来的强迫人去滚床单的连结嘛。我不反对纯粹为性而滚床单，但我想心灵控制什么的即使以我来说也是太超容忍限度了。所以，如果你不介意的话，我要走了。”他绕过桌子就要走，但才走了三步就被Spock抓住胳膊拉进了怀里。“嘿！”他想抽身而走，但鉴于Spock有他三倍力，所以他都没怎么费劲去挣扎。“你能松手嘛？”

“如果我松手的话你会离开吗？”Spock这话听起来合情合理。

“我才不会就为了满足什么古代连结就去跟你滚床单——”

“性交于我并不重要。”

“哦，好极了，”Jim慢吞吞拉长调子说。Spock不想和他滚床单才没有惹毛他呢。他也不想和Spock上床！

“如果你执意要继续误解我的话，我们连结的成功率将会变得极低。”Spock的声音冷静中掺杂了一点不和谐。

“我没有——”

“我对你同时具有身体和精神上的兴趣，”Spock打断他的话，“但是，我并非人类。连结对我的安康必不可少——”

“是哦，只要你能健康安乐，我还有啥可抱怨的呢？”

“你的情感健康对我意义重大，”Spock无视了Jim的讽刺挖苦，“我想让你幸福快乐。”

“不得不说，这招对我没效。”Jim试图挣出个自由身来，但是完全办不到。“让我走，”他恶声恶气地说。Spock立即松开了手，往后退了几步，嘴巴抿成一条线。“瞧，”Jim试图使个怀柔政策，因为很明显Spock生气了。“我很确定这对瓦肯人来说很正常——”

“正如我已经陈述过的，这是本世纪以来第一对有记录的telsu连结。”

“如果这对瓦肯人来说都不正常，你更没法指望我立刻就说没问题了啊。”这话说的很合理，即使连Spock都没法争辩。而Spock恰恰就这么做了。

“连结已经存在，”他平静地说，“你决定无视它的话我也没有办法，但是我请求你在拒绝我之前仔细地考虑一下我的提议。”

“拒绝你？Spock，”Jim很是无力，“我不是在拒绝你。我只是——”他想握一握Spock的手，给予他昨晚似乎让他很享受的触碰，“你并不想要我。这只是你感觉到的奇怪冲动——”

“对你的渴望在我意识到连结之前已经存在。”Spock的声音温柔又慎重，听起来像是他自己已经深信不疑。“否则我不会要求你在模拟室里协助我。我也从未邀请别人与我进行近身搏击。我没有期待过能在你我之间形成连结，但对此我并非不悦。”

“你这是想让我感觉好点？”

Spock犹豫了，“我确实想要让你安心，”他最终回答，“如果有还有什么更好的方法，我请求你与我分享。”

Jim强迫自己别笑出来，“我不确定是不是还有更好的办法。”

“那么或许我自己解释的不是很好。我体会情感的方式与你不同——”

“我以为瓦肯人是体会不到感情的。”

“那是谬误。”Spock告诉他，“尽管我们一直鼓励压抑情感。”他的语气里没有懊恼委屈，全然只是实事求是，“实际上，瓦肯人体会到的感情要强烈得多，特别是那些彼此共享连结的伴侣。连结滋养着他们的情感，为他们的情绪表达提供了适当的场合。”

很长时间Jim都一言不发。指出这点似乎太明显，“我不是瓦肯人。”

“但是你也与我一样受到连结的影响。你很惊讶自己对我的关注。”

Jim当然不会对这句话表示同意，“那只是…我一般不会…”怎么说听起来都像是他只在乎性爱似的。这绝非事实，即使他的过去可以证明这点。

“实际上，这就是我的观点，”Spock静静地说。Jim仍旧沉默着，他问道，“你愿意考虑一下我的话吗？我会尊重你的最终选择。”

Jim弯起嘴角，但这并非笑容。“一个永久的连结，能轻松解除吗？”

Spock摩挲着Jim的下巴，引得他艰难的咽了咽喉咙。“否定的。”Spock低声说。但他并没有进一步说明就抽回了手，Jim感觉心里很是空虚。

所以他抓住了Spock的手，或许是连结的关系让他读到了Spock的惊讶——和喜悦；一切尽显于他的双眼之中。“瞧，”Jim很高兴自己还能稳稳地说出话，“信息量太大。”

“你没有完全基于逻辑做决定的能力。”

“如果你想要个符合逻辑的人，那就不是我了。”但正当他这么说的时候，Jim还在轻抚他的手指。

“因此，我并不要想要一个符合逻辑的人。”

Jim笑了，但即便如此…“坚不可摧是吧？一个礼拜之内你就会烦透我了。”他抢在Spock试图开口之前说，“而且，这连结甚至怎么起效呢？我是说，我们现在是被分配在了一起没错，但是——”

“你去哪儿我就去哪儿，”Spock打断他的话，好似他已经花尽了一世的时间来考虑。反正他的时间是比Jim久。“你有意在星际舰队服役期间大展宏图。而我并无这样的志向。无论最终你执掌哪艘星舰，我都愿意作为科学官随行。”

“你得有点理想啊，”Jim争辩道，“你都已经是个大副了…等等。你刚刚是不是说了无论最终我执掌哪艘星舰？”

“肯定的。”

Jim能感觉到自己盯着Spock看的时候眉毛都往下沉了，“那算是一种…乐观主义吗？”

Spock歪了歪头，“你不想指挥一艘星舰吗？”

“没错。我的意思是，我当然想，但一个礼拜之前你还认为我人品超有问题的呢。”

“我对你人品的判断并不完整，”Spock表示异议，“我发现你异乎寻常的足智多谋且极度聪明。我承认你暗地里破坏我的程序的举动让我感到恼火，使得我对你的初步评估有失公允。除了对你独特能力的信任之外，我也不认为Pike舰长在晋升时会有让别人指挥企业号的想法。”

Jim花了足足一分钟才消化掉这句话。“他是说过我可以再四年之内成为一个舰长。”

“他有意在两年之内接受晋升。”

Jim慢慢地露出一个笑脸，“更妙。”

太过认真地扭头移开目光——尽管瓦肯人其实从没有在看着什么——Spock抬起他们交握在一起的手，轻轻地吻过指尖，“你仍然心存犹疑，”他低声说，虽然他似乎并不为此感到烦恼，“你会考虑我们已经讨论过的事吗？”

他的喉咙干得没法做出回答，所以Jim只能点点头，享受着Spock的触摸。

-o-

 

“我还是得说这很恐怖。”

Jim对着朋友叹了口气，Len也就这次没被一堆电脑埋着，“你是个外星生物学家诶，”他指出，“你不应该对瓦肯的求偶仪式思想开明一点的吗？”

“当涉及到你的时候，”Len的语气越发尖刻，“NO。”

Jim转了转眼珠，注意力转回到了他的PADD上。“这种连结诞生于瓦肯改革之前，”他表面上是对Len念，虽然完全被无视了，“那时他们比罗慕兰人还要暴力。而所有的这些仪式…Bones，他们的整个社会就是以那些第一个记录了连结的人给建立起来的。你不能装的这不合法合理一样。”

“就因为Surak有这种连结，并不意味着你也得有一个，”Len抱怨，“你又不是瓦肯人，Jim，以防你没注意到这点。”

Jim草草打量了他一眼，“是什么让我变了？”

Len怒气冲冲地瞪着他，“我是认真的，小子。一开始我就不喜欢——”

“那是因为你觉得你是我老妈，”Jim傻笑着说，接着不得不埋头躲过瞄准他脑门而来的枕头。他把枕头塞到背后，就为了让Len更怒一点。“如果你读读这些资料——”

“我没那个时间读什么古代卷轴，”Len咕哝，“除非你希望在企业号出发的时候我还被困在这儿。”

Jim随意地挥了挥手，因为他知道Len闭着眼睛都能过了考试。“说真的，这很奇妙。Surak是个厉害武士，以他之名杀了有几十个人——”

“牛逼，”Len干巴巴地表示同意。

Jim无视了他。“——接着他在和另一个武士决斗时，顺便一说这人以给敌人开膛破肚和把他们的内脏挂在自己领地门口而出名。”他等着Len做了个鬼脸才继续，“但一旦他们察觉到了连结，就有所改变。就像我们嘛，当Spock摸到我的时候，好吧，不像他们一样显然是立马就在Forge来了一场狂野性爱——实际上还真有描述；谈到了瓦肯的porn——”

“天了，你一直就是有瓦肯情结是吧，是不是？”

那让Jim停下了他生动的朗诵，“我不知道，”他慢吞吞地说，“你觉得这是连结嘛？根据卷轴的说法，连结一直都是存在的，只是处于休眠状态，直到telsu触碰到对方。这很奇怪，你得承认——”

“考虑到我早就这么认为——”

“不是那样，”Jim急躁的说，“我竟然不想跟他说NO。然后呢？我才认识他一个礼拜——”

“这正是我的观点，”Len的插嘴十分有力，让Jim都放下了PADD，“这个连结——前提是它真的存在——强迫你想要他。这不正常好吧。”

Jim没法太激烈地和Len争辩这点，鉴于他自己先前差不多也是这么和Spock说的。但他也得对自己承认，在他知道连结存在之前他有努力过不去渴望Spock来着。“他对于连结的事情没撒谎，Bones。瓦肯人不说谎，就算他能他也不会，”他像背好了一样的抗议，“拿这种事骗我又有什么意义呢？”

“可能他觉得这是把你搞上床的唯一途径。”

“我真心怀疑这点，”Jim嗤之以鼻，“他竭尽全力地告诉我说在连结完成之前我们啥事都不能干。瓦肯人不搞一夜情；我提议来一发的时候他都生气了。”

Len对这点信息瞪大了眼睛，但他太Len了问不出口这个显而易见的问题。

“为啥你这么反对呢？”Jim好奇地问，“除了你的鸡婆综合症？”

“我不想他搅得你一团糟，”Len又一次皱起眉来，“我对天发誓，他要敢这么做我弄死他。”

Jim咧开嘴大笑，“你是那个说他有咱们三倍力的人嘛？”

“我是外星生物学家，我知道他的弱点何在。”

“你知道的，Len，”Jim舒舒服服地靠在他老友的枕头上，“如果你不是我朋友的话，我一定挺怕你的。”

“你别因为那点就不怕啊，”Len瞪着他，“继续，”他降低声音嘀咕道，“再多和我说说关于那场发生在Forge改变社会的大战。”

这高温令人难以忍受，尖叫声湮没了一切。Jim努力想要呼吸，想要说话——从混乱中逃离，但他僵在原地。他僵在那里，张着嘴巴发出无声的嘶喊，一只小手抓住了了他的手。他按下那具小小的身体，这是他唯一能做的——把他藏起来，远离恐惧，远离那些想要杀了他们俩的人。

他的动作很快，他一直都很快，但是还不够。永远都不够，他身边的小男孩哭嚎着眼睁睁看着自己的家在火中燃烧。

他用力拉着小男孩，一直拽着他，直到有只手钳住了他的肩膀。他动不了了；他的腿被镣铐所束缚，但是他不能任由他们带走Kevin。他不能，所以他紧紧地握着那只小手，同他一起倒在地上。

伴随着一声惊喘，Jim醒来了，他浑身都被汗水所浸透，纠缠在一团被子里。火光仍然在他眼前灼灼起舞，他不断大口喘着气，意识到他实际上是在自己的床上，旁边坐着的是Len。搭在他的肩上的也是Len的手。

Jim强迫自己不要猛地推开他。

“你没事了，”Len用那种很能让Jim信服的安慰语气对他低声细语，“都结束了。”

Jim颤抖着点点头。Len的手掌稳稳地搭在他脖颈处，他吸气又吐气来平稳心跳。都结束了。他不在Tarsus上；他不在大屠杀现场。

Kevin也是安全的。他现在都快十八岁了，跟他祖父母一起住在火星上，正在申请大学。

都结束了。

“你想谈谈吗？”Len小声问。同样的问题；同样的答案。所以Jim都没费心去回答，Len也没逼问。他揉捏着Jim的脖子，这招挺有帮助，但打着哆嗦的Jim是不会大声承认的。他们谁都没说话，即使当Len伸开四肢躺在他身边的时候都没有。

因为他们从不谈这件事。

-o-

 

Jim没打算在去最后一场考试的路上绕道到Spock办公室去的，但他还是拖着疲惫不堪的身体、顶着一双惺忪睡眼跑来了这儿。即便如此，他发现Spock正在收集资料的时候还是露出了笑容，“在忙？”

Spock抬起头来，他的表情有些不太正常——又或者那只是他面无表情的样子。“我必须在13.3分钟内去执行考试。”

“我最后一场考试也是在今天，”Jim提醒他。

Spock偏了偏头。

“你还好吗？”古怪的沉默之后Jim开口问道；而Spock只是盯着他看。

他回答的十分缓慢，“我…发现自己有些被情感所影响拖累。”

几步滑进办公室里，Jim顺手给锁上了门，“为什么？发生了什么事？”

Spock的踌躇很是明显，让Jim开始觉得没来由的烦躁。最终，Spock说，“你和医生有过性行为吗？”

这可真是个让人始料未及的问题，Jim张口结舌，“什么？”

“昨晚你有3.2个小时都与他有肢体接触，”Spock解释道，声音中隐隐含痛；他的厌恶之情硬生生地让Jim胃抽痛。

“你是怎么——”

“我从我们的连结中感觉到了他。”Spock小小地吸了一口气，他手指都在发颤，这绝非Jim的幻觉。Spock目光转回到他的PADD上，“你与他进行了性行为？”

“没有，”Jim飞快地回答，“我已经跟你说过了不是那样。”

Spock转而凝视着他，与此同时困惑感也沿着脊梁骨一点一点爬上Jim心头，“你能解释一下为何你们会有如此的亲密接触吗？”

“没什么好解释的。我们只是睡觉——”

“我并非人类，但我相信两个成年男子睡在一起是被认为不正常的，除非他们在从事实行性为。”

“是哦，好，我没说我正常，对不对？你能在提到Bones的时候别说性爱啊什么的吗？太奇怪了。”

Spock张开嘴，又默默地闭上，最终他喃喃道，“我不明白…”

Jim呼了口气，“瞧，我都不知道你能感觉到这种事情。我并不想让你心烦。”

“那不重要。我想要明白。”

又一次双手交叠在胸前，Jim低头研究着标准配备的地毯，“没什么大不了的。有时候我有点睡眠问题，Bones又……热心过头了头。我们不是有意要睡一起的。”他抬起头耸了耸肩，“就是那样。”

但当然不是因为Spock光是凭着目光都能把他从里到外剖析开来；至少感觉起来是这样。“你做噩梦，”Spock推测道，“多长时间会经历一次？”

Jim又耸耸肩，“没事的。”

“你不想探讨一下噩梦的本质？”

Jim冷漠地笑了笑，“事实上还真不想。况且，我可不确定再不露脸的话还能不能过了这门考试。”除非他真的作弊，但现在似乎不适合开这个玩笑。“我得走了。”

他已经转过了身，这是Spock开口问，“我可以建议由我来替代医生吗？”

Jim转身看向他，眉头已然皱起，“我告诉过你了，Bones和我不是——”

“你是我的伴侣，”Spock打断了他的话。Jim对这个充满占有欲的口气越发皱起眉来，但紧接着Spock又语气柔和地补充道，“我想减轻你的痛苦。”

Jim在这个长达十年的陈旧噩梦中瑟瑟发抖、涕泗横流的样子可不是Spock需要看到的东西。但无论如何Jim还是笑了，“谢谢。我会好起来的。” 

足足有一分钟时间，Spock什么都没说，Jim动了动身子，不确定面对这寂静该做点什么。

最终Jim问，“今晚我们活动照旧？庆祝一下学期结束？”

“如你所愿。”

这其实不是Jim想要的回答，但他只是说，“回头见，嗯？”

Spock站了起来，伸出手指来代替说再见。当Jim手指触上去时，心中的不安被驱散，取而代之的是阵阵暖意。“你怎么做到的？”他问道，声音里尽是惊讶。

Spock的手指包裹住他的，“连结有许多有用的功能。”

“这招很棒，”Jim承认道，他被Spock眼中重又亮起的光芒所愉悦。他又往前走了几步，离Spock贴得更近。

“我能吻你吗？”

“你用不着问的。”

Spock再无犹豫，热切地吻住了他。当他结束这个吻的时候，看起来很是心满意足，好似评断一桩任务圆满完成。Jim微笑了起来；他又吻了Spock，就因为他能。

-o-

 

在高级子空间几何学期终考的时候，Jim都一直在想着Spock。这倒没影响到他的最终决定，但在这种地方发觉自己的心意还是挺奇怪的。他毫无理由地就是想要和那个人在一起*。近期之内他都指望不了性爱，但那似乎也没什么关系。他想见Spock。而他不想一直等到晚饭。

或许他不必等那么久。他希望自己不必等那么久。

考试一结束他就跑去了Spock的教室外面等着，背靠在墙上努力让自己看起来像是属于这儿的人。但不是很成功，特别是在Uhura最后一个从教室里出来的时候。他胃里涌起一股出乎意料的醋意。

她看到Jim的时候顿时僵在原地，接着叹了口气，“我就知道是你。”

“什么？”

她摇了摇头，把PADD挪到另一只手上，“我会疯的吧，”她转身走时说，“可我都不确定会不会有那么一天。”

Jim一直目不转睛地看着她，直到她消失在转角处，接着他保持着那副皱眉的表情走进了教室里。Spock正在屏幕上批阅着一名学员的考试。当他抬头看到Jim的时候，专心致志的冷峻表情立刻柔和了许多。“Jim，”他说道，很是欢迎的样子，让Jim情不自禁地露出了微笑。他接受了Spock问候的抚摸，尽情享受着透过皮肤传来的温暖。“我没料到会在晚饭前见到你。”

“我在这儿没问题吗？”

“我随时都是欢迎你的。”Spock向他保证道，“你进来的时候看起来很是烦恼的样子。”

他的手指来回抚摸着Jim的手腕，这挺让人分心。“我想Uhura知道我们俩的事了。她瞧见我等在外面了。”Spock要求他阐明时他解释道。

“我确实已经告知她我现在已有连结，尽管我并没有透露你的名字。”

Jim不喜欢嫉妒之痛——也不喜欢烦恼——但总也好过第一次。“我都不知道你还在跟她说话呢。”

Spock偏了偏头，“自从我告知她我不能与她开展交往关系之后我就再未和她说过话。她也被任命到了企业号上，但是，登舰之后只要通知舰长，就没有规定可以反对我们交往了。”

Jim抽回手，靠在一张桌子上，“哦。”

好似他刚刚没有刻意保持距离一般，Spock几步就走进了他的私人空间。Jim想都没想就抬起了脸，接着就发觉自己被吻了。Spock的拇指抚过他的脸颊，一路向下爱抚着他的脖子，似乎有想要抱住他的冲动。

其实Jim不介意。

“你已经做了决定，”Spock最终低声说道。

Jim闭上了眼睛，任由Spock亲吻他的下巴，让他的皮肤上颤栗起愉悦的小火花。Spock此举并非是要询问他关于噩梦之事，Jim也不知道为什么自己要这么做，但他还是低声说，“大屠杀的时候我也在Tarsus上。有时候我会梦见那时候的事。”

Spock捧住了他的脸，越发温柔地亲吻着他，“我与汝同悲，”他低语。

这比他想的要容易得多。和Spock在一起，一切都如此。

他不确定这是不是被允许，但还是试探地伸出手抱住了Spock的腰，希望能够穿过外套触摸一下那外星皮肤。“我没法许诺一生一世，”他咕哝着，“我也不知道自己是不是能搞定，但是…如果你想…”

“我的意愿毫无疑问。”

Jim艰难地咽了口口水，他点点头，“我可能没法做的很好，你知道的。”

“我们是telsu，”Spock说，他又亲了亲Jim作为宽慰，“连结的事情是要我们一起去学的。”

这本不该如此舒适安逸，但当Spock把他抱在臂弯之中时，他的怀抱就如同避风港湾，Jim想，他能学着去渴望个一生一世。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

概要:

尚不确定自己是不是想要这个预期之外的与Spock共有的连结，Jim同意和他一起去瓦肯举行一场正式确立连结的仪式。

“跑，Jim，”他母亲的声音在他耳边颤抖不休。她炽热的眼泪滴落在他脸颊上。“跑呀，别回头看。快走。”她用力推了他一把，Jim被她推的跌跌撞撞走了几步，失去平衡倒在一片阴影之中。

 

他立刻爬了起来，并没有要听他老妈话的意思——因为他从不听话——这时一个守卫嚷嚷了起来，“你！你想去哪儿？给我回到队伍里来！”他朝Jim挥了挥相位枪，但在他能有所动作之前，Winona就从排好队的人群之中冲了出来扑向了守卫。她太瘦、太脆弱，守卫在被她抓住之前就有了反应，一把扭住了她的手臂把她拖到面前来。

 

Jim大声叫喊抗议着，他奋力向前冲去，而就在那一刻，生命就此冻结。

 

结束了。

 

守卫对着他老妈的脑袋来了一枪，她倒在了地上。

 

混乱由此爆发。被排好了队的犯人们尖叫了起来，疯狂地要挤出队伍。又有人开了几枪，大吼着要他们安静下来。这是命令。

 

Jim抗衡着内心的恐惧，因用力呼喊反对而声嘶力竭。有只手按在他肩上。是T’Kal的伴侣，Sorel，一个患有罕见关节退化症的虚弱瓦肯人，Kodos公开宣布的首批废人之一。

 

Jim眨巴着眼睛看他。“离开这里，”瓦肯人低语，“照她说的做。活下去。”

 

此生唯有一次，Jim听话地去做了。

 

他猛然醒来，胸口起起伏伏，头发汗湿结成一块块地黏在前额。他晕头转向地往后一倒，这时一只手摸上了他的肩膀。“没事了，”Len小声说。

 

但就这一次，Jim没法呆着不动。他躲开他朋友安慰的打算，往后一直退到墙边上。“我很好，”他吸了口气，“我很好。”

 

这不是噩梦。作为噩梦来说这太过频繁了，有时候他是几个月都不会做噩梦的。

 

噩梦都是模糊，黑暗的，绝不会精准地还原出那些过往之事。

 

但他打着摆子、颤抖不止，感觉那些梦境要把他撕成两半了。无论时间过去多久，他似乎永远都无法忘记老妈倒地之时的神色。

 

他们俩都是。

 

他们俩死了，所以他能活下来。

 

有个治疗师称之为幸存者内疚。Jim Kirk，他真是个幸运的小王八蛋啊，死里逃生两次。

 

Len摸了摸他的膝盖，Jim呼出一口气，但接着他就想起Spock能感觉到这个。如果Len今晚和他睡一起的话，Spock又会露出那副痛苦隐忍的表情了。而且，两个成年男人睡一张床很反常啊。这一切都太他妈不正常了。

 

Jim挪了挪腿，把膝盖抵在胸口处，努力让牙齿停止打颤。

 

“你需要点啥不？”Len问道，虽然很显然Jim要了他也不会给。如果他真给提供了药物，那Jim就会把自个儿折腾到乱七八糟的新高峰。

 

“不要，我只是…好了。”他呼出口气，努力挤出一个自己都觉得苍白的笑容，“我挺好的。”

 

Len额头上总是堆满了关心的皱纹，或者是发脾气的皱纹、恼怒的皱纹——各色各样的皱纹，简直像是不受控制自然浮现出来的。

 

Jim笑着捶了他朋友肩膀一记，“我很好。你明天还有考试呢。”为了表明自己神志清醒，他滑进被子里，还高高地扬起了眉毛。

 

Bones盯了他好一会儿，最终站起身来。“Jim——”他摇了摇头走回自己的床上，拉开被子再命令电脑关灯的时候Len看起来有点小失落的样子。

 

“晚安，”Jim对空气喃喃道。

 

“晚安，”他朋友咕哝着。Jim还没完全理解清楚——可能Len也是一样——这一切即将改变。他们是会到同一艘星舰上，但不再是一回事了。所以，还是保持点距离更好。不仅仅是因为Spock的关系。

 

Jim不能都成了星舰的战术官还继续怕黑。好吧，他害怕的不是黑暗本身，但这是修辞手法嘛。他已经二十五岁了。说真的，这样更好。

 

就算实际上他都没再睡着，还得听着Len富有节奏感的呼吸声，也并不意味着他选择的改变不好。

 

-o-

 

吃早饭的时候Len眼神片刻不离他。老实说，当Len不得不去跟他的研究小组碰头的时候Jim真是松了一口气。就在他起身要走的时候，Spock来了。

 

“嘿，”Jim笑着和他打招呼。他向朋友介绍他的…好吧，实际上他也不确定Spock该算他什么人，所以他直接跳过了，“这位是Spock。”

 

“McCoy医生。”Spock正式地说。

 

“Spock。”

 

这就是他们全部的互动了。Len瞥了一眼Jim说，“我得走了。需要啥的话给我发个信息，考试1700时才开始。”

 

“祝你好运啦。”

 

Len嘀咕着需要好运啥的时候Gary抱着好多吃的和一叠PADD差点撞到他身上，“靠，抱歉啊，”他飞快地道了个歉就把手上的东西一股脑堆到了桌子上，“老天哦，我真想跟你们俩待一块儿。还要在这个地方待一年，我觉得我会疯掉的。”

 

“如果你对你的休学情况有特别申诉的话，”Spock认真地开了口，Gary对这句插话猛地抬起了头，“适当的举措应当是与你的导师进行讨论。”

 

Gary目瞪口呆地看着他，或多或少刻意地挺直了背，“是的先生，抱歉。”他看了Jim一眼，眼神可以直接理解为等会你得给我好好解释一下，接着他大声嚷嚷着，“McCoy，等等我！”他兜起那堆PADD一溜烟跑了。

 

“你是挂过他的课还是啥？”Jim被逗的乐不可支。他收拾了一下Gary的悲剧早饭，一脚拉开旁边的空椅子。Spock落座之后伸出了手指。

 

“我无权讨论一名学员的修学状况。你看起来不太健康。”他审视了一遍Jim之后补充道。

 

Jim笑着和他说，“人类比较偏好恭维哦。给你以后做个参考。”

 

他没想要Spock就这么直接照字面应用起来，但是当然啦Spock就是这么做了，他很尽职尽责地说，“我认为你的面貌令人赏心悦目。你生病了吗？”

 

“你做的不太是个味儿啊。别担心啦，”Jim咯咯笑了，手指轻快地敲打着Spock的手腕，瓦肯人的注意力转移过来的时候他的动作逐渐转变为爱抚。Spock翻了个手让手掌朝上，Jim

“瓦肯人的皮肤能够比人类更有效率地从空气中吸取并保持水分。这是一项生存机制，对于生活在沙漠环境中来说很有必要。”

 

Jim抬起眼研究着Spock棱角分明的脸庞，他尖尖的外星耳朵；Spock对上了他的目光。“你身上有什么是人类的吗？”

 

“我被告知，我有我母亲的眼睛。”Spock顿了顿，Jim微笑了起来，“相比较于其他瓦肯人，我的情感控制多少有些缺失。在接受星舰学院的职位之前，我考虑过进行一项去除所有感情的修行来纠正这一缺陷。”

 

Jim皱眉道，“做真正的自己不叫缺陷好吧。你是半个人类啊。”

 

“在我幼年时期，这是一项我不想要的区别。”

 

面对Spock的坦白Jim有些不安，他抚摸着Spock的手指；Spock温柔地缠住了他的手指作为回应，“好吧，我很高兴你没去除情感。”

 

“那项修行会失败的，”Spock一副无关紧要的口气，“我们的连结已经存在。连结会让完全的感情去除变得不可能。”

 

“哦。对不起咯，”Jim理所应当地添了一句。

 

“你不用负责任。”

 

Jim耸耸肩，举起Spock的手做补偿；他吻了那手掌。Spock睁大了他的深色双眼。

 

他开口说话的时候声音也有些不太平稳了，“在公共场合进行这样的行为，在瓦肯星上会被认为是很不得体的。”

 

Jim做了个鬼脸想抽回手，但Spock眼中的光芒促使Jim发问，“那在这儿呢？”

 

Spock挑起一边眉毛，“我不知道有哪样地球惯例是禁止两个成年男子出于本心进行这样的互动的。”

 

无声地笑了起来，Jim又一次嘴唇贴上了那细嫩的皮肤。

 

Spock用同样低沉的嗓音说，“如果你愿意陪同我回瓦肯星让连结完整，我们必须得商讨一下细节。”

 

愿意这个词大概不是很准确。他是同意了，也不愿意收回前言。但无论如何这个主意听起来还是挺疯狂的。“在Forge里举行一场仪式给连结签字盖章嘛，对不对？”肯定还包括了一场奇奇怪怪的性爱。进行搏斗，直到他们中有一方退让，就跟古时候一样。“我已经准备好啦。咱们只需要订两个穿梭艇的位子就行了。”

 

“我父亲打算提供他的私人穿梭艇。”

 

“说真的没那个必要吧？”

 

“这是他的希望。”

 

再挑剔的话似乎就有点蠢了。毕竟Spock是个大使的儿子呢，大概随之而来的还有不少额外特权。“好吧。”Jim弯起修长的手指，嘴唇自下而上的掠过那片皮肤，“什么时候？”

 

Spock牢牢地注目着他们交缠在一起的手，“由你选择。”

 

“你喜欢那样？”Jim调笑道。

 

“这是…很有趣的感觉。”

 

尽管这可能是Jim听过的最糟糕的恭维——还是关于性爱技术方面的——他笑了，“这证明人类有条假设还是正确的嘛。”

 

“你所指的是哪项假设？”

 

“瓦肯人的手超敏感。性爱意义上的。”

 

Spock眉毛又上挑了几分。

 

“就像是敏感带啦…特别容易受刺激…呃，”Spock盯着他光看不说话，Jim改口道，“是这样吗？”

 

“否定的，”Spock眼中闪过几分谐意，“我的手并不具备特别的性刺激功能。我只是享受你的触碰。”

 

“哦。”Jim感觉自己蠢的都说不出话了，但Spock还是挺愉悦的。

 

“如果我的手具有特别的性刺激功能的话，操作电脑、驾驶穿梭艇的时候我也会勃起了——”

 

“这都是人类的幻想啦…好吧，你又不是这样。实际上，他们大概有幻想过，”Jim灿烂地笑了起来，“你很性感。特别是穿制服的时候。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

这可真没想到呢，太神奇了——Spock对他自己有多出众一无所知。“哦，是啊。那个telsu仪式的时候你也应该这么穿。”

 

Spock又被逗乐了的样子，他越过桌子与Jim手指交缠，“那仪式被称为sof'el'itju——战斗之舞。”

 

Jim很清楚那仪式的名字。那古代字眼深深地烙印在他脑海之中。并不是因为那仪式允诺了在沙漠中的狂野性爱。“好吧，就是换个说法嘛，”他笑着说，“你应该穿这套黑色制服。”

 

Spock只是挑眉。

 

“不行吗？”Jim面带笑颜，“值得一试嘛。我很确定没有这些也会很棒的。”

 

Spock先前解释过了仪式之中只会有他们两个人，而如果Jim能忽略掉这场仪式会无可撤销地把他们俩的人生牢牢栓在一起的话，那听起来就更妙了。不用说的是他成功地分散了Spock的注意力，无需再解释那些实际上并非噩梦的噩梦。

-o-

 

“不错吧？”Jim炫耀着他那件崭新的金色制服，上面清晰可见地标着中尉军衔。

 

“我觉得你疯了，”Len冷静地说，严肃点来说这算是个错误答案。

 

“拜托，我棒极了好嘛。”他通过了所有考试；正式成为军官；更不用提还晋升了。鉴于Len还有一门考试要考，Jim现在比他级别要高了不少。至少在接下来两天里面是这样。Jim不停地说话，咧嘴笑个没完，眼睛珠子转来转去。

 

“总之那不是我想说的，”Len抱怨，“你才认识Spock十天。而现在你就要去瓦肯星结婚——”

 

“我几天前就告诉过你了。你现在才反应过来？”

 

Len举起一块PADD指着他，“不像某些人，我还要准备考试。整件事——”

 

他的碎碎念被门铃打断了，“进来吧，”Jim欢快地说；他可没心情听唠叨。门打开之后露出一个Spock，穿了一身黑色制服、手上什么也没拿，Jim实际上也不在意，“嗨，进来吧。”

 

“晚上好，”他摆了个以现在来说非常标准的打招呼手势。Jim能感觉到Len正皱眉打量着对方，但无论如何还是接受了这个问好的手势。“很高兴又见面了，医生。”

 

“是哦，我还真荣幸，”Len嘀咕道。他收拾起自己那堆PADD。

 

“你用不着走的，”Jim抗议道。

 

Len走过Jim身边的时候弹了他脑门一记，“我还有考试。慢慢来吧你们。”听起来挺不客气，但没准这就是他的心里话。

 

“瞧见了吧？”只剩他们两人的时候Jim笑着说，“不是人人都怕你。”

 

“我很怀疑医生有惧怕事物的能力。”Spock干巴巴地表示同意。

 

 

“讽刺的是他害怕飞——哦对，还怕传送机。”

 

Spock偏了偏头，“飞机搭乘恐惧症似乎会让他无法承担企业号上的职位。”

 

“他又没被确诊，只是反应太夸张。”

 

Spock看起来并没有少困惑一点，但显然他并不是很关注Len的毛病，因为他眯起了眼睛，自Jim的脸到胸口来来回回地打量着，“你收到了正式晋升。”

 

“是哒。”

 

“尽管不合逻辑，”Spock慢慢地说，“我认为我偏好这件制服。”

 

“哦是嘛？”

 

Spock走了过来，“确实。”完全是实事求是的口吻。Jim的皮肤都为此而颤栗了起来——因为他们之间的亲近、Spock的关注，以及他无可辩驳的只言片语。他想要说点什么诙谐话，用最喜欢的幻想来作为开头——作为新任大副的Spock和菜鸟中尉的Jim。但他怀疑Spock能不能明白这个梗。

 

Spock又走近了一点，Jim背靠在了墙上，天了——Jim能感觉到自己的身体都在泛红，热度都要从他脖子那儿满溢而出了，而Spock靠的这么近肯定能感觉到。但是，他后面还是个处呢，或许他——

 

“一旦sof'el'itju开始，”Spock贴近他的双唇低语，“我们之中一人就会成为胜者。”

 

“什么？”如果他要喘不过气来了Spock能帮帮忙么？“哦。我知道，”他飞快地说。战斗和性爱嘛。

 

“我有你的三倍力量，”Spock轻声补充道。

 

听起来像个挑战。这不可能是个挑战。但是Spock的手指绕在他的手腕上，Jim的心脏立刻有所回应。或许Spock能感觉到；该死的他还有可能在Spock面前有啥隐私可言吗？似乎不可能了。Spock松开了他的一只手，转而捏住Jim的下巴，抬到一个刻意的角度，好让他可以贴近Jim的颈动脉。

 

他的嘴唇贴在那儿，一点帮助都没有。吉姆的“罪证”已经贴上了Spock的大腿；他的心跳得越来越快。Spock嘴唇游移着，牙齿就贴在Jim下巴上，试探性地咬了咬，舌头轻轻地品尝着。

 

Jim猛吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。Spock的舌头挺粗糙，舔过他的皮肤时让他抽动不已。“神啊，”他呼出一口气像是要爆炸了，“Spock…”连保持连贯性都很难，“…你应该停手了…”如果你还想让我等到咱们到瓦肯的时候。“我…不能。”

 

Spock压得更紧了——理论上来说简直不可能——做了个深呼吸，贴在Jim身上的手更加用力收紧。

 

接着他往后退了几步，恢复了他们之间原有的距离。Jim眨了眨眼，发现Spock脸颊上浮现了淡淡的橄榄绿色。Spock两手背在身后，正是Jim已经看惯了的轻松姿态，但这次可糊弄不了他了。很明显Spock也是费了一番功夫的。这让Jim想笑成白痴样，然而他退而求其次露出一个颤微微的笑脸来。

 

“我们去用晚餐好吗？”Spock语气轻快也有些不稳。

 

“晚饭…”Jim呼吸急促地重复了一遍，“……听起来很棒啊。”

 

-o-

Jim尖叫着醒来。

 

Len紧扣着他的肩膀，力度之大都令人发疼了。“Jim。”Len慌乱地摇动他的肩膀，他的尖叫声逐渐变为急促的呼吸和一连串他自己都解释不清的脏话。

 

“你没事的，”他呼吸逐渐平稳下来之后Len安抚道。这话说的也太假了，Jim差点笑出来。他现在梦到的都是昨日之梦境。梦里尽是他和祖父母一起住在爱荷华时的那些乱糟糟夜晚。

 

一整年都做着满是他老妈毫无生气的眼神的噩梦。梦里还有大火、相位枪和Kodos毁掉的一切事物的焦黑残骸。夜夜都被汗水浸透，他祖父母的卧室里传来窃窃私语。

 

……不正常……太过分了……他这么狂暴

 

他太愤怒了。

 

Jim现在可以大方承认了，他们是有努力过的，让他沉浸于心理治疗和好心善意之中。但是那些窃窃私语，那些他们互相交换的眼神，河滨镇的其他人——他们的恐惧——让离开变得如此轻松。

 

“Jim？”

 

他聚焦回他朋友身上，Len仍然握着他的肩膀揉捏紧绷的肌肉。Jim避开了他，“我好了，”他粗声粗气地说，焦虑不安地甚至没有在意到Len还没可能明白关于距离的新标准。“我需要点新鲜空气。”

 

他们的小房间开始变得如此狭窄逼人。

 

“Jim…”

 

但是Jim又一次推开了他，在昏暗灯光中笨手笨脚地摸索着衬衫。“Spock跟我说…”他没法解释不要肢体接触的事，所以他呼了一口气作为结尾，“……过去找他，如果我……”他一边在积了一个礼拜的脏衣服堆里找鞋子一边打了个手势。

 

“他说的？”Len一直看着他，最终起床把Jim那双被随手一丢的鞋子找了出来。

 

Jim的心依旧跳的又快又急；感觉有点像是不能喘气了。眼下呼吸都不是那么有必要了，他只想快点出去。“早晨见哈？”他朝背后嚷嚷了一句，抓起一件外套——天知道是出于啥目的——就逃之夭夭了。

 

他并没去Spock的公寓，虽然从学员宿舍过去还挺方便；甚至用不着出去。他一个劲走着，任由双脚驱动自己去往任何地方，只要能离记忆中他老妈的脸远远的就好。他都已经他妈的这么大了还受困于噩梦。

 

如果他连自己的梦都搞不定，那他最后会成个什么样的舰长啊。噩梦在他皮肤下爬行，摄住了他的胸口，直到他无法呼吸——

 

他停在空荡荡的走廊里，也不在意自己身在何处；他紧按住墙壁，任由自己低垂下头。他缓缓吸进一口气，努力地摄取足够的空气。

 

这是恐慌症，烦人的治疗师之一用她那副倒人胃口的鼻音耐心解释道。她试过教他呼吸法——然而失败了。笔直地盯着她看要更值得得多。

 

咽了口口水，Jim大口吸取着空气，接着意识到他现在在哪儿。小林丸号模拟室——一切的起点。他的大脑这么形容这里并不奇怪。

 

但即使他害怕Spock对自己的期待，他也没法假装自己不是真心地为这家伙如痴如狂。

 

无论是哪样，现在都帮不上忙也不相干了。密码——倒是相关的。绕过了不是别人正是Spock建立的新代码，Jim一片迷雾似的大脑里只有这点知识还是清楚的。这次比第一次花的时间要久，搞得他莫名其妙的头昏眼花。

 

一旦进到了模拟室里，他的呼吸就变得轻松多了。Jim坐上了中间的椅子、看着模拟屏幕里投影出的星空，那些回忆也随之烟消云散去。投影出的星空不像真货那么好，但也绝对胜过他房间里的四堵墙。  
“你破解了我的密码。”

Jim吃惊地从PADD上抬起头来，过去三个小时里他一直都坐在太阳下的长凳上阅读古代瓦肯卷轴来着。Spock看起来是一副既不高兴，也不生气的样子。尽管Jim敢说无论哪种情绪都纯属他个人推测罢了。

他飞快地笑了笑，接着反驳道，“只是让你保持警觉罢了（keeping you on your toes）。”

“我的脚趾？（My toes）”Spock挑起眉毛，困惑中带了那么一点谨慎。

“一种表达方式啦，”Jim解释，“只是想看看我能不能做到。比第一次要难呢。”

“那么看来似乎你的指导并未起效。”

Jim装模作样地畏缩了一下，“或者我比你知道的要聪明的多呢。”

“我充分认识到了你的聪明才智，”Spock轻松地说。他坐到Jim身边，伸出了手指。

“瓦肯情侣每次见面的时候都这么做吗？”Jim挪动原本放在PADD上的手和Spock手指贴合在一处。

“这是连结伴侣的习俗，”Spock确认道，“如果你反对——”

“不是反对啦，”Jim急忙让他安心，他倾过身去飞快地亲了Spock一口，“就跟这个是一样的。对于人类来说。”

Spock研究片刻，抽回了手指，“这样的问候在瓦肯星上是不可接受的。”

Jim强迫自己不要生气。他滑动着屏幕打开新页面，“我知道。不会让你尴尬的，我保证。”

“瓦肯人也不会尴尬，”Spock喃喃道。接着，他声音更轻地说，“Jim——”

Jim抬头发现Spock眉头紧锁。他挑起一边眉毛笑问，“嗯？”

“请原谅我在这方面缺乏圆滑技巧，但我确实为你感到担心。你确定你没有生病吗？”

被突然转了个向的对话给搞糊涂了，Jim只能回以困惑不解的样子。

“你眼睛下方的黑色素沉淀表明了你正极度疲累。你的肤色也不像正常情况下那么富有光泽。如果你生病了，请告诉我，我愿用尽一切办法来帮助你。”Spock声音里很是紧张，几乎可说是恐慌了。但Jim不知道他为何会如此。

他用指尖轻抚Spock的面颊，随即感受到对方传来的焦虑。“嘿，”Jim轻声说，“我很好，也没生病。只是有点失眠。”

Spock已经倾过身来沉浸于这触摸之中，尽管他自己甚至都没意识到这一点的样子。“如果你在经历睡眠困扰，应当谨慎地要求睡眠帮助。”

Jim点了点头，因为附和的话会轻松得多。Spock握住了他的手腕，虽说Jim并没有抽身而走的意思。“根据我的理解，人类经历失眠时往往也是他们身处困境的时候。”

困境这词可是再精准不过了。但鉴于这不是啥新问题，所以也就不算数了。Jim笑着摇了摇头，“并非人人都这么极端。”

Spock端详着他的脸，但Jim不知道他在找什么。“如果你痛苦的话会告知我吗？”这实际上不算是疑问句，或者该说至少Jim是觉着Spock想把这个疑问句变成命令的。

“当然，”Jim同意道。

Spock的焦虑表面之下隐隐藏着他不太能辨别得出来的东西，但是在他能搞清楚如何查验之前，Spock就收回了手，颔首道，“我父亲的穿梭艇预定将于明天1200时离去，如果你愿意的话。”

“听起来不错。”

“我会进行最后安排的，”Spock说。Jim在他能站起来之间就伸手拉住了他的外套。Jim吻了他，鉴于Spock并没拒绝，那个吻最终变得缠绵悱恻。

-o-

 

“你确定你想这么做？”Len问。

“不，”Jim略微一笑承认道，“但是我的行李箱已经打包好啦。”

“懒惰可不是结婚的好理由。”

Jim知道，根据Len的理论，根本就不存在去结婚的理由。但Jim避开了这个沉重话题提醒他，“根据瓦肯法律，我们已经结婚了哦。我甚至还有公民权呢。”

“被外星政府承认同样也不是个好理由。”

一只手用力揉了揉脸，Jim耸耸肩，“我知道啊。但是Spock真的很想要这个嘛，如果这不起效的话…我是说，如果我想跑路的话他也不像是会把我当成俘虏关起来啊啥的样子。”

“你确定？”

Jim笑了，“非常确定。”

Len没理他，转而在他的医药报里翻翻拣拣，拿出了几个药瓶和一只无针注射器。“拿着这些。有助于抵抗高温；水合作用。还有些三倍甲苯帮助你呼吸。那边可是低氧沙漠，你知道的。”他满面愁容地指出。

Jim接了过来，“我知道，”他低声说，“多谢。”

“他什么时候过来？”Len以问代答。

“再过几分钟吧。”Jim回答道。他环视了一圈空荡荡的房间，他们已经一起在这儿住了三年，“不再住一起的感觉一定很奇怪。”

“你的船舱跟我在一条走廊上好吧。”

Jim大笑着从床上拿起行李，“你会想我的，Bones，承认吧。”

Len正咕哝着呢，恰逢门铃声响“我打赌他从来不迟到，”他小声抱怨。

Jim才不紧张呢，虽然他湿冷的手心表达了相反意见。他对他朋友送去一个鼓励的笑容，Len双手环抱胸前靠在衣柜旁边愁眉不展以此表达自己的看法。

Jim命令电脑开了门，对着出现在门后的Spock致以微笑。他今天没穿黑色制服，而是穿了件单调的灰色高领毛衣；但即使那样都性感得很。“Hi。”

Spock一如既往地问候了他，尽管他伸出手指的时候还眯着眼睛对Jim好生一番打量。但他并未对Jim今日的疲惫做出评论，最终往房间里走了几步说，“早上好，医生。”

McCoy咕哝了几句像是打招呼的话。Jim握住了Spock的手问，“你准备好了吗？你的包呢在哪儿呢？”

“已经在穿梭艇上了。”

“哦。好吧…”他转向Len，心知这位老友是不会想要一出感人肺腑的场面的。而且又不是说他们俩不会在一个礼拜之后见面咯，但是感觉分别总归是挺重大的一件事。“嗯，我猜，我们就要走啦。”

活像是宁愿另找个地方待着的样子，Len伸出了手。Jim无视了其实Len不是那种爱抱抱的人——除非他想的时候，但那完全是另一码事——Jim握住了他的手用力一拉，快速给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，随即就松开了他。

接着Len向他挥了挥手，“走吧走吧，”他喃喃地说。Jim微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。

“一个礼拜之后见。”Len又是一声意义不明的嘀咕，Jim弯腰抓起了行李包，但是在背到肩膀上之前就被Spock给接了过去。“我能行的，”Jim反对道，但Spock只是把包搭到了自己肩上看起来很是满意。Jim笑了，“多谢。”

“没关系。”Spock语气仍是挺冷淡，但这现在也算是他们之中的一个惯例了，Jim对此咧嘴一笑。他转身对朋友挥了挥手，但Len在盯着Spock。而Spock，注意到了他正受着详细审查，于是挑起眉毛表示疑问。

Len摇了摇头，眉间皱痕徐徐展开，“我还是不喜欢这样，”他抱怨，“但至少你也和他一起待过几晚了。那就…别让他难过。”

Jim努力别露出一副苦相——他的胃已经扭曲打结了——Spock盯着Len许久，后者双手环抱胸前挑起眉毛像极了瓦肯人。显而易见，这是在挑衅。

最终，Spock用一种大概可以称之为正常的语调对Len说，“我不会伤害他的。”

“好得很，”Len加重了语气，接着就发出嘘声作势要赶他们走。

Spock瞥了一眼Jim就转身向门走去，高挑的眉毛尽显了满心疑问，但也无益于压抑焦虑。Jim对他朋友的大嘴巴有些烦恼，一声再见说的态度很是粗鲁。而Len似乎不在意。

“别脱水了啊，”他一边告别一边说，“那可是沙漠。”

Jim顺从地笑笑，“我会小心的。祝你考试好运。”

Len一脸苦相的发出嘘声把他赶了出去，接着房门在他们之间徐徐阖上。Spock站在走廊的几步开外等着他，一脸期待，但Jim不想谈论关于噩梦的事情——特别是当下在Len还能听见的地方——所以他迈步就走，Spock立即跟了上来。

他们还没走多远呢Spock就发问了，“为什么McCoy医生认为你和我一同过了夜？”

Jim吸进一口气，接着缓缓吐了出去，“一言难尽。”

他应该知道的，那可没法打消Spock的念头。“瓦肯人重视诚实，特别是伴侣之间。我必须坚持我们以相同标准以待。”

Jim难以置信的眼神对Spock也不起作用，“慎重声明，那不是说谎。只是我不想说而已。”

“一项遗漏也可被认为是说谎。有相关事实指出了你很明显已欺骗了医生，而且那个谎言也与我有关——”

“Spock，这样真的没法吵赢我的。”

“瓦肯人不吵架。”

“你会。”

Spock停住了脚步，他脸上是被冒犯了的神情，Jim也停住了。“我们第一次见面的时候就吵了一通。后来又吵了两次。你告诉我我们是telsu的时候也吵了一次。我们是吵架的。”

Jim抿住了嘴唇，看起来并不觉得自己能让Spock回顾他们在具体时间里的互动是件很滑稽的事情。Spock微微眯起眼睛，最终说，“一对连结的伴侣不应该吵架。”

“我们现在就是在吵啊。”

Spock眼中浮现出一丝不满，“我未能见到此番情形下的幽默感。”

这让Jim的观点粉墨登场，“瓦肯人可能不会吵架，但我敢出20信用点赌你父母是吵架的。”

“瓦肯人不赌博。”

说的多冷静啊，Jim觉得Spock算是赢了。他挺好奇Spock是不是真的有见过他父母吵架，但还是决定别问了。

“你还没有回答我关于你对医生的陈述的问题。”

转移注意力失败了，Jim叹了口气，“我跟你说过我睡得不好。”

“那无法解释你的谎言。”

“对Len来说是谎言，对你不是，”Jim提醒他。Spock意有所指的眉毛比他想的要有效率多了。“我做了很奇怪的梦，我只是不想…”他随意地挥挥手，“…引起麻烦。这没什么大不了的，但是Len不会明白。”

“请阐明。”

又是一个不太像命令的命令，Jim甚至都没法假装自己没因此而沮丧了。“我不想让你心烦，好吗？所以，我只是夜里一个人待着而已。我们现在能走了不？”

但是Spock凝视着他，当他开口时深色的双眼之中满是急切，声音严厉，“如果你在经受痛苦时，我并不打算让你独自一人。我的不适无关紧要——”

“不，并非如此。我都看到了这让你有多心烦意乱了，不管怎样，我都挺好的。”

“你有几个夜晚是独处的？”Spock询问道。

“两晚。说真的，这没什么大不了。总之那也不是什么噩梦，只是，我不知道…”他焦虑不安的耙了耙头发，“……连续相继的梦境之类的。”

“我对这个术语并不熟悉。”

“是啦，嗯，我也是一样。我不知道，”现在他的挫败感已经濒临爆发了，“我就是不停地在梦见Tarsus上的事情。”

皆为过往之梦，梦见他那时偷溜上了一艘天知道要去哪儿的船。结果证明那是艘非法采矿船，船长才不在乎你是不是年纪太小了不能签约呢。保持低调，别问问题。

同时也别回答任何问题。

他差不多算是抗住了那艘采矿船上的残酷条件——还有那个满腹邪恶、幸灾乐祸的没有一点同情心的女矿主。

他就是在那里学到了，任何事都可以拿来用于交换必需品——情报，食物，保护。

任何事。

“瞧，”他大声说，因为Spock一直在看着他，“如果再不走的话我们就要迟到了，所以…”说真的，他们哪有可能迟到的，这可是私人穿梭艇，但Spock无声地默默迈开步子跟在他身边以示同意。到传送室并不是一段很长的路程，之后他俩就直接被传送去了二号空间站。

Spock和一名少尉交谈的时候他就在旁边等着，忍受了一轮扫描之后获准进入了Spock父亲的穿梭艇。“驾驶员即刻就会前来，”他边把Jim的行李包放在他自己的旁边边说道。Jim正要找个空座位坐下来——这艘船大的足够容纳下大使的所有随从——但Spock走到他身边突然说，“我认为我应对你近来的梦境负责。”

Jim皱眉，“你在说什么呢？”

“这是无心之失——”Spock深吸一口气，“我先前很担心你噩梦的本质，而且你还不愿意与我商讨此事。由于我们的连结，有可能是我出于疏忽引起了你回溯过往之事——”

“等等，你是在说，是你搞得我梦到Tarsus的事情好来暗中监视我是吗？”

“我并非故意强迫你做梦，”Spock说，听起来他挺生气的，所以Jim选择相信他。“你当前无力构建护盾，所以有可能是我的个人愿望影响了你。我并未见到你梦境的一丝一毫，”他补充道，大概是因为Jim在目瞪口呆地看他吧。

“无意冒犯，Spock，”他最终设法挤出话，“但那真是烂透了。”

Spock并未对此进行争辩，“仪式之后，治疗师会指导你如何构建护盾。我也会增强自己的护盾。如果你愿意的话，我可以帮助你建立起一道暂时的屏蔽。我很抱歉，”他生硬地说。

搞得一团乱也不是他的错，而且也不像是Spock在要求Jim做更多的事。他真的、真的不喜欢让Spock那个样子，毫无自觉地绷紧了肩膀。“好啊，”Jim听见自己说，“那会好点的吧，如果你觉得有帮助的话。那个屏蔽护盾什么的。”

“那足以在我们之间筑起屏障。”Spock用同样不自然的声调说。因为这不本应是重点来着吗？思维和谐地融合在一起还是啥一同歌唱来着？倒不是Jim不想分享——总之Spock得有那个才能活下去。

但是有些东西注定他得一个人独享，“我们得做什么？”他问道。

“我会发起浅层融合。”Spock回答，“我不会接近你的思想。”

有些话Jim可是不得不说了，“并不是说我不想让你…接近，”他尴尬地说。

“那是不必要的，”Spock说，又是公事公办的口气，“你的思维是属于你自己的。我可以开始了吗？”他抬起了手指，像是准备好了看Jim尖叫着奔出穿梭艇。

Jim叹了口气点点头。他也好好地扣好了安全带，尽管直到Spock摸上他的脸之前他都不是真的知道自己是在做啥，Spock的手指摸的很是精准，如同初次一般，除了他们之间已经不复从前。

温暖、震惊和渴求席卷而来涌进他的思绪之中，霎时间他肺里再无空气。在他能制住自己之前，他一把将Spock推到壁板旁边，他们吻在一起——牙齿和舌头毫无技巧地交缠在一处。但是Jim不在乎。他想要。想要Spock的一切。

Spock的手已经摸上了他汗衫里的皮肤，猛地把他往前一拽，Jim呻吟着和Spock双腿蹭在一处，让Spock喘息了出来。操，那……太过了……他挪开了嘴，“Spock。”

Spock僵在那里，显而易见地再次焦虑了起来。“不，”Jim喘了口气，“只是…如果你想等…等到sof'el'itju…照着那本书来的话，现在再不停手我可就没法停了。”

Spock往后退了一点，距离足够Jim看清他的脸，他呼吸急促地缓缓开口问道，“为什么你认为我希望等？”

“呃——”他一口气都要喘不过来了，“——因为你自己说的瓦肯人不搞一夜情啊。”

Spock张开了嘴，简短地思考了一下之后回答，“我认为我的精确表述是‘瓦肯人不会寻求暂时的性伴侣。’如果你有意完成连结，那就不是问题了。”

“你是在说我们本来可以滚一个礼拜床单来着？”Jim问道，因为…“说真的？”他灿烂地笑开了颜，凑过去想再亲一口，但是Spock退了回去。

“驾驶员——”

证明了瓦肯人听力超绝，那个驾驶员，一名满头白发的瓦肯男性一脸严肃地走了进来。他行了个礼，神态不知怎的同时兼具了尊敬和傲慢。“Solton。”Spock回致以相同的礼节。

“Spock。”他放下了手。他看了一眼Jim，眉毛以大概不欲被人注意地方式微妙地扬了扬，接着目光又转回到Spock身上，“你们准备好启程了吗？”

“是的。”

一个字都没再多说，Solton做到操控台面前运行起了启程程序。

“我是不是应该自我介绍一下？”Jim小声问。

“否定的。瓦肯人重视隐私。”

“好的吧。”他们很显然还喜欢傲慢自大兼具充满不以为然。但至少他现在兴奋起来了。

“如果你想睡的话，”Spock又一次获取了他的注意力，“这里有间舱室。”

“我看起来那么糟吗？”他是带着笑问出来的，但这也是个严肃的问题。特别是如果Spock正努力想给他留下好印象的话。

“你看起来很疲倦。”

筋疲力尽到眼前都要出现重影了。Jim降低了声音，“我可不确定再试屏蔽是个好主意…那些壁板貌似不隔音的。”他的潜台词是，如果你再那样摸我的话我就要揍你咯。

“等待是明智的。”Spock表示同意，尽管说的不是很情愿。

Jim很想亲亲他的脸颊，最终以得体之名压下了这股冲动。

-o-

 

“你确定不？”他们肩并肩走在通往Spock老家的石板小径上，Jim问道，“妈妈们通常都不喜欢我。”

“我母亲会喜欢你的。”

“你说的倒容易。”Jim喃喃。

“她十分清楚我对你的看重，她不会心存疑虑的。”

“好吧，那你爸怎么说呢？说到这点，还有那个T'Pau呢。”Jim突然停住了脚步，转过身来面对着Spock。“这真不是个好主意。我不是瓦肯人，却有这个连结，我应当知道自己在做什么，然而我其实并不知道，等他们明白过来你这是找上了个什么样的家伙——”

“Jim。”Spock镇定地看着他；他伸出手指，耐心地等到Jim接受他的安抚，“他们知道你是人类。我父亲会正正当当地接受你进入我们家族，而我母亲也会待你如亲子一般欢迎你的到来。”

“但是TP——”

Spock空着的那只手抚过Jim的双唇，Jim沉默了下来。“等到确认了我们之间的连结，T'Pau就会接受你成为我们家族的荣耀一员。而且，我认为你是忘记了我母亲也是个人类。我的选择对于我父亲来说并不意外。”

Jim等到Spock收回手以后才小声说，“然而这并不是你的选择啊。还有你妈妈——”

“我的母亲，”Spock语气坚决，“知道瓦肯人是个什么样。而你也会明白的。”

Jim可挺怀疑这点。

“我向你保证，Jim，无需焦虑。他们了解连结以及我对你的看重。他们不会反对的。”

“但你也说了，瓦肯科学院说你妈妈是个劣势。我们留在这儿的时候你也没法躲过他们的目光，更不用说Solton那副你跟这人是在做啥呢的反应。一个人类伴侣——”

“鉴于我们不会定居于瓦肯，我认为担心别人对我们的看法的理由不成立。”

Jim盯了他一会儿接着叹了口气，“除了你爸妈。”

“他们已经予以准许。无需忧愁，”他再次这么说道，这次Jim做了个深呼吸点点头。

“好吧，”Jim温顺地说，“抱歉，我只是…”他摇摇头然后笑了，“咱们进去吧。”

当他们一同转过身来时，Spock的母亲已经在门前等着他们了，Jim立刻想到她大概也看到了他们的争辩吧。至少她是面带笑容的。这不合传统——至少Spock是这么解释来着——她走下到石板路上来迎接他们，笑意渐深。

“母亲，”Spock庄重地致以问候，但Jim看得出来，她握住他的双手、亲吻他面颊时，Spock眼中是何等的光亮。他理所应当地接受了这些举动，甚至容许她捧住他的脸细细打量。Jim看着他们，胸中生出一股从未体验过的疼痛。

“你看起来更好了，”她满意地说。

“我很好。”Spock这么说道，她笑着松开了他。

“那么这位，”Spock的母亲转向Jim，“就是和你有关系的那位了吧，我想。”

Jim都不知道自己该说些什么，幸好这时候Spock插了话，“母亲，向你介绍我的伴侣。”

Jim向她行了Spock先前教过他的礼，“很荣幸能向你自我介绍。我是James，George之子。”他知道自己做的挺正确，就像Spock教的那样分毫不差，这时应该是Spock之母致以回礼，但她玩味地瞥了一眼儿子，取而代之地走上前去抱住了Jim。Jim很是吃了一惊，过了片刻才动作犹豫地回抱住了这位母亲。

她用力地抱了抱他，松手之前在他耳边说，“我真高兴他找到了你。”

“我…”

她捏了捏他的手，并没放开他，“我能叫你Jim吗？”她问。

“是的，夫人，当然可以。”

“请叫我Amanda吧。”Amanda挽住了Jim的胳膊，另一边又挽住了Spock的胳膊。Spock倒是没有反抗。“我们进去吧。里面更凉快，我做了点冰香茶。Spock跟你介绍过了这种茶吗，Jim？”

Jim看了一眼Spock，这家伙正小心地看着他们俩。Jim努力别让自己变得更紧张；但还是有些做不到。“还没呢。”

“那是他小时候的最爱，”Amanda一边说着，眼中爱意越深，“Sarek在里面等着你们俩呢。这是会见孩子的新伴侣的体面仪式。”她语气中满是纵容。Jim从没预料到Spock的妈妈是会这样桀骜反骨的人，但接着Spock就不知从哪儿知道了。“别让他的一本正经骗到你，”Amanda轻松地说，“他可想认识认识你了。”

“我也挺期待见到他的。”Jim知道自己这话听起来怪蠢的，他通常惯有的无忧无虑此刻都被焦虑所湮没。通常他和妈妈们都合不来。他也没见过任何一个对象的老妈…自从他自己的老妈死掉之前的少年时期开始就是如此——他意识到Amanda刚刚在和他说话。她期待地凝视着他，“哦，呃…很抱歉，你能再说一遍吗？”

她温暖的笑容似乎不受他的失礼所影响，“我只是想知道，你在这儿的时候有没有什么偏好的菜色。我可不是经常有机会做地球菜的。”

“什么都好。我不挑食。”

“Spock说你是吃素的。”

“是的，夫人。”

“叫我Amanda，”她毫不费劲地纠正道，“你会在这儿过的很舒服的。自从遇见Sarek之后我也不吃肉了。他闻都闻不了那个味儿。”Spock正欲反驳，显然他认为Amanda说的太多了，而她示意他安静。“我有个祖母给我的食谱——一道素千层面。我们本来只能用些本地产蔬菜，但我在花园里就有个小温室，种着好些土豆和洋葱。那是Sarek建起来给我当结婚礼物的。”

“他真好。”

“他一直都这么体贴。”她补充道，“所以他才能这么了解我的心思呢。你和Spock也会享受到这份好处的。”

“母亲，”Spock再次声音严厉了起来，而这次Amanda对他扬起了笑容。

接着她又对Jim说，“我让他不好意思啦。在他还是个孩子的时候我都不能这么做呢，我丈夫也反对。”

Jim试图别笑出来，但Spock坚忍的表情实在让他绷不住了。Amanda也轻声笑了出来，招待着他们俩进去房子里。

大使就在里面等着他们，他板着一张脸。Spock离开他母亲身边，向他父亲行了个礼。

他们谁都没说话，但是Spock微微弯下了脑袋，接受了父亲的手指按上融合点。Sarek闭上眼睛，看起来像是在集中注意力于儿子的思维上。“你的思维很混乱，”大使喃喃道，Spock也闭上了眼睛，像是接受了什么Jim不能理解的告诫。

Jim也皱起了眉头，想知道Spock这是怎么了——还是说有些事情从一开始就是错的。他不喜欢一无所知的感觉，虽说这只是问题的另一面。

他没时间细细思考这事，因为大使已经松开了手。Spock抬起头，他们父子一起转向Jim。如果说Spock和先前有什么不一样的话，就是现在看起来更像是他父亲了，一模一样的面无表情。“父亲，”他平平板板地说，“我向你介绍我的伴侣。”

Spock的父亲再次摆出了ta’al的手势，“欢迎来到我家，吾儿的伴侣。”他一直等到Jim也举起了手回礼才继续道，“我妻子也同样表示欢迎。”说道这儿，大使伸出了两根手指，Amanda在他身边与他两指交并。

“你的到来使我们倍感荣幸，”Amanda形式性的说道，但不像她生命中的那两个男人一样，她的双眼中闪烁着温暖的光芒。

“很荣幸能来这儿，”Jim按照预先设计好的词儿说道，接着补充一句，“能用名字称呼我的话就更荣幸了。我是James，George之子。”

“作为交换：我是Sarek，Skon之子。我们有很多事情需要讨论。”

不确定自己该坐哪儿，Jim很是挣扎了一下，Amanda拉上他的胳膊之时他如释重负。“来厨房里给我搭把手吧，Jim。我们让Spock和Sarek好好叙叙旧。”

叙旧什么的对于刚刚就在Spock脑子里畅游过一圈的Sarek来说似乎有点多余，但是Jim还是飞快地回答，“好，”接着就让她挽上自己的胳膊，一路被领去了厨房。

他们身后突如其来的寂静不知为何显得有些不吉利。

“呃…”到了厨房里以后Jim说，“……他们在那儿还好吗？”他扭头瞥了一眼降低声音道，“他们都不说话的。”

Amanda笑着递给他两个玻璃杯，“他们会说的啦，”她向他保证道。Amanda往柜台上放了个托盘来放置杯子，接着又递给他两个。

与此同时，两个几乎比耳语大声不了多少的声音低低响起，语气都生硬的要命。Jim又往背后看了几眼。Sarek与Spock父子俩都保持着完美站姿，几乎是站在了房间两边，同样的面无表情。说真的，如果Spock一直要保持这个表情——也就是所谓的面无表情——在这段非常时期内的话，Jim一定会被他给吓坏的。

Jim渐渐皱起眉头、嘴角抽搐，眉毛不断上挑着，额头浮现浅浅的皱纹。甚至用不着两周他就能给吓坏了，因为这一切实在荒唐。两个礼拜，他都得和Spock的父母在一块儿，他的亲家，看在上帝的份上呀——

“Jim？”

他回过神来，扭头看向Amanda，“抱歉，”他脸颊发烫，赶紧笑了笑，“我通常没这么呆。”

她也笑了，往他手里塞了一壶深橘色的茶水，“我去见Sarek的父母的时候都要崩溃了。想象一下吧，两个瓦肯亲家哟。”她绘声绘色地说道。

Jim差点就要否认自己心存惧意了，但不知为何在一个人人都讨厌说谎的星球上这么做似乎显得特别不正常；即使Spock的妈妈并非瓦肯人。“Spock的祖父母还在世吗？”感觉这个问题要安全点。

“你明天就能见着他们了。他们现在可比不上从前那么反对啦，”她说，这话并不如预想中那么让人宽心，“这次不一样了——Spock的情况也不一样，我保证。我不想让你做无谓的担心。而且我能看得出他有多爱你——”

Jim并不打算暴露自己的惊讶，但Amanda突然的停顿了讲话，由此可看得出他的惊讶神色是有多么显而易见。她的表情立刻变得不一样了——同时糅合了惊喜和关切。看得出来关切的神色要多一些，虽然Jim不知道她是怎么办到的。

然而她只是拿起了托盘说，“我们回去吧？”

Jim从她手中拿过托盘，“让我来吧。”她笑着带他回到了客厅里。

“你的逻辑符合实际。”Spock正在这么说。

“你就放这儿吧，Jim，”Amanda小声说，指了指一张小矮桌，“谢谢你。”这儿有四张椅子，却没一个人坐。Spock和Sarek都谢绝了来一杯饮料的邀请。

“如果你不反对的话，母亲，”Jim正在小口喝茶的时候Spock说，“我将他Jim去见T'Pau。她在古代圣堂已经等了很久了。”

“这么快啊？”Amanda这才刚坐下，“有什么问题吗？”

“否定的。”

Jim也吃了一惊，但什么都没说。结果证明他也确实没这个必要。Amanda来回打量着Spock和Sarek。

“如果不是那么要紧的话，或许你们能让Jim多点时间把气给喘匀了？他还不习惯这边的气候呢。你们能等等吗？”

“肯定的。”

Jim真好奇是不是Amanda说什么Spock都会同意。她微笑着说，“为什么你不带Jim去你房间看看呢？”

“如你所愿。你愿意陪同我吗，Jim？”

Jim不知道这是不是个啥风俗惯例，但是有Spock带着他哪儿都愿意去。被Amanda所叮嘱，他带着茶也一起走了。

“出了什么事情了吗？” Jim问道，此时Spock的房间里就只有他们俩人——这间房间就像Jim想象中的一样，线条笔直，没有什么小摆设，纯粹的只为实用。

“我父亲提议我们请求TP为你建立一道临时屏障，直到治疗师可以协助为止。”

“你告诉他我的梦的事了？”

Spock动了动下巴，Jim怀疑这是不是他不高兴了的意思。“我不会透露我们之间的隐私。”

Jim突然有股冲动去问问Sarek他是怎么能被一个人类忍那么久的，尽管已经见过了Amanda，他还是没法想象她除了善良理性以外的样子。可以想见得Jim将来必然在忍耐一道突飞猛进了。

“如果你不想要TP的帮助，”Spock开口道。

“没啦，挺好的，”Jim飞快地说，“刚刚只是又想了一下。我准备好了都。”

Spock一只手握住他的手腕，“我想知道你的所思所想。”

Jim眨眨眼，“你想现在就思维融合？”

“我想知道你在想什么。为什么你会不高兴？”

“我没有不高兴。”Spock的手指在半空中猛然收紧，Jim说，“如果这没用——”他突然想象了一下Spock真的试图把他一辈子监禁在瓦肯上的画面。“如果我们搞不定这个…我是说，我知道这是不可撤销的，但是——”

他甚至都不知道天杀的自己想说什么。

Spock松开了他的手腕，挑眉向后退了几步。“如果你决定回绝连结，我会接受。如果你不想休息，T'Pau还在等着我们。”

Spock的语调冷冰冰，而他也正是这么和Sarek说话的。这都不是重点。在他转身之际，Jim抓住了他的手。

“Spock——”

Spock抽回手，“瓦肯人偏好守时。”他这么说道，就让Jim跟上他走。考虑到在Spock父母的房子走廊里大吵大闹可能比用手接吻还要糟糕，Jim只得跟上。

-o-

 

T’Pau年迈而苍老，很明显没意识到她理应张开双臂接纳Spock的新伴侣。她很是勉强地证实了连结的存在。但被问及到建立临时屏障的时候，她的不喜之色急转直下变成了轻视。

“一旦连结成立，你就不必再隐藏，James。你的一丝一毫都将属于Spock。你的存在即是成为他的所有。”

如果这话还不是算是对他的欲火泼了好一桶冰水的话，Jim可就不知道什么能算是了。

“如果你还未对此做好准备，”T’Pau冷冰冰地继续道，“你们万万不可完成连结。”

Jim无从回答，更无法为自己辩护，因为他是真的没有准备好。他也从没假装自己是准备好了。而Spock站在他旁边，一言不发，双眼笔直看向前方，下巴绷的紧紧的，像是他怀疑自始至终Jim都是想让他丢脸。

“众所周知自私乃是人类的特点，”说话时T’Pau薄薄的嘴唇几乎纹丝不动，“我并未想到Spock会如此疏忽潦草地选择伴侣，特别是在他自己的母亲已经是你们种族之间一个罕见例子的情况下。”

Jim都没法自欺欺人说这些话不是在侮辱人了。他努力迎上T’Pau的注视，喉咙几欲烧灼，为了不让自己倒下而把背挺直到疼痛的地步。他能承受更坏的；他能承受更恶劣的。

“我的选择并非是疏忽潦草。”

Jim猛地看向Spock，但是那家伙正与T’Pau目光相对毫不退让。

“他并非是由利己主义所驱使而做出的选择，”Spock冷静地和她说，下巴抬得高高的，好似他要用语言来彰显自己的反抗。“他对我们的风俗一无所知。我并未见得完全的精神融合有何必要。”

“这不是必要与否的问题，”她的语气之中满是谴责。看来Spock算是被骂了一通。“精神和身体相容之时会失去控制，此种情况下不可能维持隐私。他想要保密正是证明了他对你的漠视。”

Jim看着瞬间僵硬起来的Spock，感觉胃里一阵恶心，但他这次他不认为Spock的反应是在反对。Jim差点就要插话了，但T’Pau又开了口，她的声音此时更为冷静；看向Spock的眼神也更为关切，“如果你想要回绝这个连结并没什么可羞耻的。这里有治疗师可以帮助你分离失去连结的痛苦。”

Jim的心在胸膛里砰砰直跳，声音响亮地叫他害怕会听见来自洞穴深处的回音。漫长的好似过了一个世纪Spock才做出回答，“Jim是我的选择。”

Jim猛地呼出憋在心口的一口气，然而胸口仍然紧绷难耐。

过了好一会儿T’Pau才淡淡地说，“成全你。”她行了一礼，等到Spock回礼之后就转身离去，留下他们俩在这间精雕细琢的密室里独自相对。

Spock转了个身，用近来似乎已经成为他新标准的平板声调说，“我们可以走了。我母亲还在等着我们回去用晚餐。”

“Spock，等等——”

这次Spock依言而停，他冷静而期待地扬了扬眉。

Jim想反驳T’Pau说的那些，然而那些话都是大实话，不是吗？他基本上算是告诉了Spock他随时都可以分手跑路。他对着一个瓦肯，对着已经与他共享了一个永恒不灭的连结的人这么说了。

说实在的，T’Pau已经算是宽容大度了。

“我很抱歉，”最终Jim小声说道。

“为何理由？”

有那么片刻，Jim觉得他是被嘲笑了，好吧这实际上算不上是个嘲笑，但Spock可能比他自己意识到的要更被动攻击。又或者他只是真的不明白Jim为何而道歉。因为Spock大概是个受虐狂，打算在自己崩溃之前就让Jim把他踢出局。

“我不知道。”这谎言如此显而易见，Jim甚至都懒得装模作样。“有点事情…是关于我的，而我没有——”

“我并未期望你无法给予的那些事物，”Spock平静地打断了他的话，“似乎是我有所疏忽，以至于我假设你将能够维持住隐私。或许我们应该对完成连结一事更加审慎、重新予以评估。”

Jim胸口变得窒息逼人，“但是……我们必须得……”他并非是这个意思，“我不想那样。”

“T’Pau已断言你将会失去隐私——”

“我不在乎。”其实他在乎；说实话，他是在乎的。甚至连Len都无法深入他的内心。

Spock脸上舞动着岩石投下的阴影，衬的他双眼更加深沉，从这个角度看过去他表情格外严峻。但当他走过来时，他又变得温柔了许多。他捧着Jim的脸，拇指抚摸着颧骨，“你在害怕什么？”

Jim咽了口口水，对他眨了眨眼，“大家不会…”

“你是在说谁？是谁让你深信不疑躲避才是更可取的办法？”

Jim无法回答他。大家通常是不会这么问问题的。“你接着就会发觉我比你想的还要乱七八糟，”他最终说，“实际上我就没有一段关系是能维持到太阳下山以后的。”

“我并没有强迫你留下——”

“这就是T’Pau是对的原因，”Jim打断他，“直到五分钟之前我都甚至不知道如果你不想要我的话那就跟杀了我差不多。鉴于我已经知道了你想要我，以前那些就都没意义了。”他本想摇摇头，但又不想放开Spock的手，所以他做了个苦相，“我很抱歉。”

Spock只是注视着他，老实说差不多再过五秒钟Jim就要变成因为得不到第二块饼干而大哭的小孩子了。当Spock小心翼翼的开口时，Jim有如解脱一般，“我矛盾心理的想法使你不悦了？”

“是的，让我不高兴了，”Jim反驳道，“让我难过的要死——”

Spock吻了他，剩下的就是沉默。Jim手缠在他毛衣之间，很容易就让人忘了他们是在一间塞满了重要的瓦肯文物的岩洞里。而Spock，作为一个瓦肯人，似乎也不记得了他的本分。他将Jim推至岩石墙边，双手缠绕在他发间。

Jim立刻迎上，这还是他头一次有机会沿着那结实的身形来回抚摸。他都打算建议Spock就在这间古代殿堂里上了自己算了，但是Spock松开了他的嘴唇，炽热的吐息喷吐在他下巴上，“这些岩穴里有大约57名工作者…”

Jim努力地喘着气，“你不想当众裸奔吧，是不是？”

“瓦肯人不分享他们的伴侣。”

“对哦…抱歉。”饶是如此，Spock都没有松开他。他深深地吸了一口气，双手缓缓地按过他能够触及到的每一寸肌肤。

“我很高兴你渴望实现连结。我会确保你的隐私——”

Jim胸中的疼痛去而复返。他抚摸着那柔滑的发丝的手指渐渐收紧，Spock抬头看向他的双眼。“我并不打算自私——”

“T’Pau只能了解在她理解范围以内的事情。连结是属于我们的事，是我已经清楚向你表达的情感。她的观点无关紧要。”

“还是有点重要的。”

“不，”Spock坚定地说，“不重要。”他又压了上来，捧着Jim的脸，“你还不理解我对你爱意之深。”

“我知道你担心我——”

“吾珍爱汝。”

Jim本不该如此，但他确实为这句话而心跳如擂。他不知道如何回应。我也有点为你而神魂颠倒了似乎达不到一样的吸引力。“你知道你真是棒极了，是不是？”他吻上Spock的嘴唇，“我会弄明白的。”

这并非他想说的话，但他甚至不知道这一切甚至怎么可能，但看起来Spock欣然领受了，他温柔的亲吻道尽了一切。

-o-

 

他们与Spock的父母一同坐在桌旁用晚餐时，Jim觉出些不对劲来。至少他想知道Sarek是不是有察觉Spock混乱无序的思维和Jim的不情愿承担义务有关。

Sarek一直盯着他儿子看个没完，而Spock坦然接受了父亲的注视，好似认为一切都是他自己的错，尽管然Jim的乱七八糟闲扯也确实被算作为Spock的错而非他自己的过失。

而Amanda一直在致力于活跃谈话气氛，询问Jim关于学院和对未来任务的计划。Spock和Sarek只有在被直接提问的时候才会开口，所以几乎就只有Jim和Amanda在聊天。

用餐完毕之后，Sarek要求与他儿子来一场对弈——老天，跟那俩人待在一起真是尴尬死了——所以Jim自告奋勇去帮忙洗碗。

“见过T’Pau怎么样啦？”Amanda一边把盘子放进声波洗碗机一边问道。

“她证实了连结的存在，”Jim笑着告诉她，这可算得上是个大实话。

Amanda的笑容中满是同情，“老人们就是特别重视纯正什么的。我有祈祷过她对Spock的选择不像对Sarek那时一样纠结。”她安慰地捏了捏Jim的手臂，接着从他手中接过玻璃杯，“她会过来拜访的。”

Jim点点头，他们无声地一同进行着清洗工作，过了一会儿Jim鼓起勇气。“我能问你点事情吗？”他最终挤出一句话。

“任何事都可以，”她很是亲切地让他放心问。

“就是…”他不知该如何表达，“…Spock也那么说过，T’PAU也是，那是他做的选择，但并非如此不是吗。连结已经存在，我也不是在说我不高兴能够拥有它…”他的脸越来越红，声音也越来越小。

Amanda却像是没察觉他声音中的不对劲或甚至实际上这根本不是在发问似的，“瓦肯人爱人的方式是绝大多数人类无法理解的。”她温柔地解答道，“大部分瓦肯孩童在很年幼的时候就已经有了连结，以人类的定义方式来说，他们的结合的也并非是个选择。连结在成年以后才会完成，就与你们一样。”

“所以你是在说，没有瓦肯人是选择结婚的？”

“并不完全是。我是说，那些伴侣选择去完成连结，就像Spock选择让你成为他的人生伴侣一样。如果他不想要你，他会无视连结的影响，无论后果如何。我的儿子可不是一般的固执。”

Jim明白了。

Amanda正在为他考虑，她的表情如此坦率，Jim知道了为何Spock会被说拥有Amanda的眼睛。他微笑着说，“我很确定这并非在你意料之中。”

“但我不会比现在更高兴了。”她抚摸着他的脸颊，“你会好好的，Jim。人类的身份并非是你想的那样的障碍。Spock是独一无二的，你也正是他所需的。如果愿意的话你可以称之为一个母亲的直觉，尽管我这么说的时候Spock都不大高兴。”

Jim情不自禁地笑了出来。想到一个小小的Spock一本正经地告诉他母亲，她相信直觉是如何的不合逻辑的画面。“他以前肯定挺让人头疼的，”他说。

Amanda大笑，“哦，你简直想不到。现在，”她眼角浮现出笑纹，“为什么你不去找她呢？现在他应该和Sarek下完棋了，正需要你的鼓励呢。”

想到Spock需要别人的安抚还真是有点难以理解，但Sarek比Jim预料中的还要吓人不少。“谢谢你，”他对Amanda道谢，收获了她又一个笑容。

他扭过头去找到了她儿子。

Spock在花园里，正背对着Jim。日落之时，广阔无垠的沙漠显现着无尽温柔的红色。Jim站在他身边，Spock瞥向他时，他伸出了手指。

手指相触之际，Jim能感觉到Spock的惊讶和愉悦。Jim对着他露出笑容，“很美，”他指了指面前这如画风景。

“颜色的微妙变化很是有趣。”Spock表示同意。他们一同观赏着颜色变化，手指心不在焉地蹭在一起。这样的状态保持了好一会儿；直到Jim坐立不安起来。

“Spock？”

“Jim？”他声音中满是悠游自在，或许Amanda的坚持终究还是有点用处的。于是Jim包握住了他的手，往前走了几步，一屁股坐在低矮的石墙上。

他等着Spock对他体能炫耀的反对，然而失望了，这让他觉得有必要与Spock手掌相贴、手指交缠。Spock只是注视着他，并未受到干扰的样子。“你父亲说你思绪混乱，”Jim低声问；等着否定的回复。“是因为我吗？”

“请阐明。”

“因为我担心关于作出承诺什么的？”

“你使用了过去时态，表明了你此时已经不再担心。”

Jim弯起双唇，“你是想用分散我的注意力吗？我觉得我是个坏影响。”

“那是必然之事，”Spock承认道，尽管这话背后并无情绪波动，而Jim还是咧嘴大笑起来，享受着那双深沉的眼睛之中闪过一丝娱乐意味。但是，Spock接着就回答了那个起初的问题，“你无需为我的思维遗失承担责任。”差不多算是回答了最初的问题。

“但还是因为我？”

Spock像是有几分犹豫，所以Jim等着。

“我的思维，”Spock最终孤注一掷地说，“自从我发现了连结的存在滞后就一直不稳定。我认为这也正是你的梦境受到影响的原因之一。连结寻求与你更强的联系。如果没有这个联系，我就一直感到不适。无论如何，还在我能控制的范围之内。”

Jim真真切切地打量着Spock的脸，试图找出点压力和苦恼的痕迹来。但他不知如何确认；也不知道如何寻找。“你需要什么？”他问道。然而Spock只是低头对他眨巴着眼睛，Jim握住他的手，贴上自己的脸。Spock浅浅吸了一口气，急促地呼了出去，他的手指扭动不定地想要远离Jim，但是Jim不放他走。“如果你需要，Spock，就来吧。”

“那并无必要。”他的声音很是不自然，然而又那么温柔。“我不会做任何你不想让我做的事。”

“但两天以后你不就会拥有一切了吗，对不对？万一你并不喜欢你找到的呢——”Jim耸耸肩，“——倒不如我们现在就一起去发掘。”

Spock眉头深锁。他捧住Jim的脸，Jim打起了精神，但Spock转而开口问道，“你认为我会得知你的一些过往之事，而那些事情将会减少我对于你的爱意。”

Jim保持着自己面色平静，但他安放在石墙上的手已经在颤抖，“并不只是那样。”他无法否认，“你想知道我为什么会和一个猎户座海盗有所联系，”他说，“还想知道么？”

此时他显而易见地顿了一下，或许是迷茫吧。Jim想要相信那不是恐惧。“有幸得知。”

Jim没对此发笑完全是因为他正忙着把Spock的抚摸铭刻于记忆之中，“在我离开祖父母的房子之后，我签字登上了一艘违法采矿船。结果事实证明，和矿工们打交道并不是那么有意思。至少和那群家伙一起是的，但我也学了不少打架技术，所以就是那样了。Drelk来的时候，我想下船。他同意让我离开。我不知道该如何偿还他，但我有些他想要的东西。”Jim并不让Spock细想，“所以，他带我上了岸，给我展示了不少玩意儿。他真的是个天才，教了我关于电脑的一切狗屁东西。”

“你在他身边留了多久？”

冰冷入骨的颤栗感流入Jim皮肤下，但他太紧张了，现在已是完全顾不上。Spock是那个想知道一切的人。“并不只是那样。我不像你，好吗？不少个晚上我把人打得满地找牙就是为了找乐子。我和数不清的男男女女外星来客上过床。而且你还知道吗？我妈死掉的那晚我跑掉了。她跟我说跑，我就跑了。几百个人死掉了，包括T’Kal的伴侣，而我跑了。我没法跟我祖父母待在一起，因为他们害怕小流氓会把他们活活烧死在床上。他们知道，如果我能有一天坚持着不搞出来乱子来的话，老妈和我甚至就不会去Tarsus。T’PAU是对的，作为选择来说，你真是没挑中好的。”

倾尽一切之后，Jim如释重负。Spock指尖传来几乎要沸腾起来的愤怒，这可不是Jim意料之中该有的反应，但他猜想愤怒也算是讲得通。总比怜悯或恶心来的好，真的。对付愤怒总是要容易得多。那也算不上是战斗。他会走得远远的，如果有必要申请调职到另一艘星舰上，他也这么做。

“这就是你所害怕的全部？”Spock的语气平静的可怕。“或者还有些我需要收集的名字？”

Jim看向他，他困惑的可以，以至于花了一分钟才有所反应，“收集？”

“是的。如果要为你复仇，我需要那些伤害过你的人的名字。”

“呃…”

Spock遥远而恍然的眼神看的叫人真是不寒而栗。无视了在大脑中骚动不已的见鬼这是怎么回事，Jim覆住Spock捧住自己脸蛋的手。

“Spock，”他小心翼翼地说，“我知道这就是连结所说的。我是说其实还不赖，但我有读到过，Surak的伴侣…试图杀了每一个觉得Surak看起来有趣的家伙…”他捏了捏贴在自己脸上的僵硬手指。“Spock。”

Spock的眼神摇曳不定；他下巴绷的紧紧。他慢慢呼了口气，接着弯下腰与Jim视线齐平。他们嘴唇相贴，动作缓慢，温柔地不像是在接吻，与此同时Jim指尖安抚下了Spock的怒火。Spock又深吸一口气，他颤抖着紧紧抱住Jim，他们一同静静呼吸着。

“我不想再等了，”Spock低声说，“吾要与汝结合。”

 

Spock的体温比平常要低；看来在沙漠老家里他的身体中枢管理系统对温度控制更佳。Jim将嘴唇贴上那外星尖耳朵下的冰凉皮肤，“战斗之舞怎么办？”为了缓和气氛他又问，“传统服装又怎么办呢？”

“如果你更愿意等——”

“不，”Jim截断Spock的话头，收紧了手臂，“无论你想要什么。”那又有什么区别呢？今天，两天以后——他一点儿都不觉得这其中有什么不同。

Spock凝视着Jim的脸庞，开口时仍旧紧紧抱着他，“Jim，T’Pau所说的你将会属于我的说法是正确的。而我父亲也说在链结仪式中作为典型反应的我将会失去感情控制，因此没有安全的方法可以保证你的隐私，尽管他建议我可以更关注你的需要甚于我自己的，以此作为补偿。他以前就是如此。”

“你和你父亲谈论性爱的事情？”Jim微笑着问。Spock严肃的表情变为困惑。

“作为与一名人类共享了链结的瓦肯人，他是符合逻辑的选择。”

“逻辑的不得了，”Jim很正经地表示同意。Spock一点都没被逗乐。

“幽默无益于做决定。”

Jim努力严肃地点点头，“我知道你会竭尽所能。但这些…我是说，你可能会失去控制，是吧？这只是个基于证据的推论，不见得适用于我们，因为我们是telsu…”他猛吸一口气，摇了摇头，因为他能清晰地感觉到指尖传来的属于Spock的焦虑。“即使你会失去控制，我也想要完成链结。”

Spock还在为他着想，“虽然我先前更愿意遵从我族人的风俗传统在熔炉沙漠中进行仪式，然而无疑我们在这里也可以祈求sof'el'itju*。你是否已经下定决心？”  
* sof'el'itju：译者也不知道是啥…查了wiki也没查到。猜测是瓦肯的某个守护神？

“只要你准备好了我就行。”

“太阳正在下落，温度将会急剧下降。我们将在黎明时刻进行链结。”

“好。”Jim身体里有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动，而他认为这感觉并非是只他一人独享。希望如此；可能是因为仪式并不仅仅是关于精神融合的。Jim满怀希望地问，“你想要…进去嘛？”

Spock垂下手，“那是明智之举。我母亲已经假定我们将会共用一张床。然而这是不必要的。我将——”

“Spock。”Jim向他走近一步，拉起他的手，试探性地弯起那冰凉的手指，“我说的进去…像是，你说过，我们并不用必须等到链结完成。”这时Spock仍然只是盯着他看，Jim索性直言不讳，“SEX。”

“是的，”Spock用一派正经的禁欲系瓦肯语低声说，“我理解你的说法。我…听从与你进行性交的意见。”

“好极了。”Jim对着Spock的耳朵吹了口气，“再说一遍性交这个词。这要搞疯我了。”

“精神病并不有益于——”

Jim用一种不能叫人更满意的方法让Spock闭上了嘴。

通往Spock卧室的玻璃门只有几步之遥，Spock一边被Jim拉扯着毛衣一边莫名其妙地设法倒退进了房间。

一旦进到了房间里，随着房门上了锁，隐私再无约束，Spock就抬起了胳膊让Jim为他脱衣服。Jim愉快地呼出口气，他终于，终于能够触摸到这么多的皮肤了。苍白，带着点淡绿色的瓦肯皮肤。他的手指游走于Spock胸前的毛发之间，沿着完美的线条直至他的肚脐。

“天哪，你太好看了，”Jim低声咕哝着，接着他一把将Spock推到镜子边，两手游走于Spock胳膊的肌肉线条，在他脖子上吮出了个印子。Spock容许他这么做，看起来是想不起来自己有着三倍的力量似的。

他也探索着Jim衬衫下面，双手寻求着最大限度的接触。Jim微微仰起头问，“想要我脱掉衣服吗？”

Jim咧嘴笑着一言不发把衣服从头顶上脱掉。他继续着吮吸的动作，舌头和牙齿交替上阵，而Spock持续着他的探索未知之旅。这并没持续多久。当Jim将Spock的耳垂含进口中时，Spock毫无预兆地反抗起来，Jim立刻成了那个被推到镜子上的人，两手被抓住固定在脑袋边，嘴唇被Spock所掠夺侵占。

Jim喘不过气来，他努力保持着呼吸。

现在Spock倒像是毫不费劲地想起自己更加强壮来了。Jim正争夺着主动权的时候被举了起来，他吃惊地咕哝了一声，两腿本能地缠上了Spock的腰际，上帝啊，这就是那种感觉么？倒不是Jim没在体重较轻的对象身上完成过这招——

乳头被牙齿找到的时候Jim叫出了声。他抬起Spock的脑袋，怀疑地问道，“你刚刚是不是咬了我？”

Spock松开了胳膊把Jim推到了床上。“我不喜欢你的想法，”他沉着地说。

“我以为那种情形下你不能读我的脑子了呢？”

“如果你集中精力，我相信你也同样能感觉到我的表层思维。”

“是嘛？”搞得好像Spock让他能集中精力似的。这家伙正忙着跟Jim的裤子做斗争，接着解开了自己的裤子，直到他们俩赤裸相对，而Jim正沉浸于Spock的勃起。然而Spock奇怪的格外耐心，全神贯注的样子和他对象棋及Jim的数据加密所给予的关注力别无二致。

Jim只得暗示自己的欲求，而Spock开了恩，从眼神和触摸同时读取着他的思绪。虽然说不上是完美，实际上应该算是笨拙，Jim在努力明白着Spock喜欢什么——想要什么。

Spock汗都没留一滴，完全不知道应该对身下滑溜溜的身体做些什么，不止一次松开了自己的控制，最终是Jim又扑倒了他。Spock没有反抗，尽管他眉间皱痕表示着自己的拒绝。

所以Jim亲吻着那叫人难过的小皱纹，让Spock靠到床头板上去。“我不会，”Spock开口道，但是Jim对他发出嘘声，咬了咬他的下唇，就跨坐在Spock膝盖上。当他沉下身体时，Spock的呼吸猛然提了个速——一声呻吟，一声赞同的温柔低吟。

因为Jim对他的瓦肯人的了解只有这么多。他极尽可能地接触着对方。Spock紧紧地抱住Jim，那感觉好多了。节奏被Jim所掌控，其余都交给Spock。他的探索永无止境，嘴唇摸索着Jim的锁骨，舌头描绘着Jim胳膊肌肉的线条，修长的手指抚摸过每一节脊柱。

最终，他们额头相贴，他们的呼吸相融，鼻尖对着鼻尖。Jim哭叫出声时Spock收紧了胳膊，抱着他颤抖不已，电流在他们之间飞掠而过，Jim的皮肤之下有火焰在燃烧。

“Jim…”

那是疼痛的极致边缘，但Jim只是更加地抱紧了Spock，把脸埋进Spock的颈窝之中，焦虑徐徐化为安慰。Jim的胸口正沉重地起起伏伏，这是Spock搂住了他的脖子。又一次在他耳边低语他的名字；那感觉犹如一线奇迹，让Jim露出微笑。

-o-

“先前的行为…让人有所教益。”Spock在Jim来来回回描绘着他延伸到肚脐的毛发时说道。

“而且很爽？”Jim笑眯眯地提示。

“确实。我发现自己十分期待我们下一次的性行为。”

Jim支起一肘靠在上面；这样能够更好地在黑暗之中看清Spock的脸庞。而当他动作之时，他们肢体相触的部分更加温暖了。这与以前的感觉不同，几乎像是他们仍然紧紧地纠缠在一处似的。“瓦肯人需要多久能再准备好？”他问道，接着又一副惊讶表情扬了扬眉毛，“哦，抱歉，你打算在仪式上来的是吧。”

“我先前并不知道你会这么快就又起兴致。这对你们种族而言正常吗？”

Jim噗嗤一笑，“对我而言，挺正常。”

“有趣。”Spock扬眉，“你…对这次经验满意吗？”

“靠，满意啊。”Jim吻了吻Spock柔软的嘴唇，享受着那片刻欢愉，他们嘴唇相贴时链结在鸣鸣作响；链结比往常还要强大。他喜欢。结束亲吻之后Jim问，“你能感觉到我的所思所想是因为性爱？还是因为我们相触的皮肤？”

“我不确定。与你彻底结合之时我很难控制得住自己，”Spock承认道，“我推测我们提升了的情感很有可能是造成我的困境和阅读你思维的能力的原因。如我所说，链结为telsu提供了一个适合表达情感的地点。”

“那怎么样才算是不适当的表达？”Jim笑着问。

然而Spock回答的十分严肃庄重，“伤害自己的telsu被认为是十恶不赦的行为。”

好吧，Jim有点算是渐入佳境了。不想要如此严肃的气氛，他偏了偏头索了一个吻。Spock从善如流，双手游走于Jim身上揉捏着他的肌肉，留下一个个新的印记。“我能提个意见吗？”Jim吻到他下巴时Spock开口问道。

觉得这应该会是个性感的意见，Jim露出笑颜，“快说。”

“一个浅层融合能够助你入眠。”

Jim抬起头，倒不算是真的在皱眉，但看起来还是可怜巴巴的。显然瓦肯人的不应期不像人类那么短。“睡觉也算不上是个大问题。”

“但是，你已经很疲惫了。”Spock的拇指抚摸着Jim眉间，大概是Jim脸上一个无法甩脱的污点吧，“我不会闯入你的思维之中的。”

Jim环抱住Spock，下巴搁在他胸膛上，与此同时一只冰凉的手掌抚上他的后背。他以前从未和别人这么做过，但是这感觉…比他先前所想的还要棒，这名为余韵的未知感受。“实际上我从不认为你有闯进我潜意识的想法，你知道的。但这不是人类会做的事情，融合脑波。”想起来这又会戳中Spock的精确强迫症他摇了摇头，“我知道那不是准确说法。我得说明白，我可不知道会有哪个人被读了脑子还不担心的。”

Spock歪了歪脑袋，Jim知道这把自己算是赢了。

“你的观点很合理，”片刻之后Spock退步了，“然而，在性交中我感应你的所思所想时你似乎并不反对。”

啊哈，好像那一招不比性交本身更性感火辣似的。Jim努力别笑得太张狂，“那很性感。”

Spock闻言挑了挑眉，“我承认，”最终他说道，“对于你所担忧的你的思想被完全解读一事我还没有找到解决方法。”

“那算不上是啥问题。而且你懂我的，我喜欢解决问题。”Jim挑眉回答道。Spock看了他一眼，尽管Jim可以很轻松的感知到他的兴味。“你母亲似乎认为人类身份并不是个巨大阻碍，很明显她克服了这个难关。”

Spock很是好奇地看着他，“我是你与我母亲的聊天话题？”

“呃…好吧，没错。”他做了个鬼脸，“不是关于你的，真的。我只是…”

“鉴于她是个身处于相似境况中的人类，你向她寻求建议是唯一符合逻辑的办法。”Spock打断他的话，Jim紧张的肌肉都绷了起来。

“一点不错。看看我，多逻辑啊。”

“确实。”

Jim对这讽刺的轻快语调笑了笑，又亲了Spock一口。但他并没被允许抽身而去，转而是被加深了这个吻，虽然Spock熟练地转换了他们的姿势时Jim还挺惊讶的，他也并不打算抱怨。

Spock的手指温柔抚摸着他的脸颊线条时Jim还颇为震惊。他眨了眨眼，Spock的表情十分冷静，然而那双深色的眼睛中仍然辨得出几分犹豫不决。“明天的这个时候，”Jim说，他还颇为自豪自己的声音欺骗性的如此平静，“我就会属于你了，是吗？那就是T’Pau说的？”

等待着问题被回答的时候，Spock指尖所及之处十分温暖。

“说吧，”Jim平静地说。

属于某人这号主意从没出现在Jim的想干的牛逼事清单上，但此时此刻他很确定自己无所不能。我是说，拜托，他在三年内就入伍了星舰部队，还打败了操蛋的小林丸号——

“你并没有打败小林丸号测试。”

Jim想大笑，但是胃里纠结一团让他很难笑得出来。正当他试图想出点诙谐机智的话来反驳这干巴巴的插话，Spock故意按上了他的面颊，而他情不自禁——他紧张地闭上了双眼。

他并不知道自己到底是在期待些什么。也无法判断那是何样的感觉；那根本不像他所有过的任何经历。那就是Spock，而那感觉棒极了。Jim微笑了起来，他喜欢Spock看着他的样子；比他以前所得到的关注都要好得多。像是他并不想要停止被Spock所关注，所以Jim拉倒了他；慢慢地亲吻着他。

而那感觉…更棒了。密不透风地包裹着他，像是他的思维是被Spock的碎片所组成的结合体。“太棒了，”他喃喃低语。他想要更多。

Jim…

他本该更加惊讶——被吓得要死——Spock就在他的脑子里，而或许他本该如此，但他并不焦虑，一切也安然无事；没有展示给世人观看的舞动着的梦境，没有苦苦挖掘生存之路的被隐藏许久的秘密。一切都是那么平和，而他甚至没法再想象自己还会去渴望别人。

Jim做了个深呼吸，Spock收回融合，他的眼睛深沉而动荡不安，颤抖着的手松开了融合点。

“Jim…”

但无论他想说什么都得先等等了。Jim将自己的脸埋入了Spock冰凉的颈中。“是啊，”他低声说，“无论你想要什么…”修长的手指抚上他的后颈，温暖的吐息吹动他的发丝。那感觉美好的几乎和你早晨时对我说的话一样，Jim如此想到。

-o-

他眼前有火光舞动，掩盖了灰尘和腐尸的气味，以及如影随形的一双双目光。

他永远无法逃离。他们一直监视着他，目不转睛地看着这个从大屠杀中幸存下来的男孩。他们用低沉的声音交谈，平静之中掺杂着惨叫之声。他们将那些尸体抛之脑后离去之时，混乱与引擎的嗡嗡声交织在一处。

他的妈妈——已经难以辨认了。她的美貌一去不复返，被烧得面目全非。Kevin，他为之回去的男孩，也被带走了。他们在被遗弃的小棚里缩成一团躲了三天，接着就有救援者将他带走了。

Jim孤独地目送他们离去之时划过天际的星图，他没有哭，也没有叫。他只是存在着。如他妈妈所希望的那般活着。

没有人关心他。

火焰。被汗水浸透的床单。声音，在河滨镇如影随形的窃窃私语。为什么他一直在害怕？尖叫声还好得多。他认识那些惨叫，还记着他母亲的面容。

这都让他喘不过气。他抓挠着自己的喉咙，烟雾与火焰已经模糊了他的视线，他在黑暗之中蹒跚着，试图把Kevin推出去。Kevin的双亲也会希望他们的儿子能活下来。

在黑暗之中有手在探寻着他们…但这次并没有捉到他们；他们没有跌倒。

痛苦没有占有他，大火也熄灭了。火焰逐渐褪去，恐怖也消失无踪。他在这里是安全的，被温暖所围绕包裹。他不害怕了。再没有理由去害怕。他活下来了。他能看见他妈妈的脸，那笑脸和他向她展示自己与T’Kal一同辛苦制作出来的星图时一样。她抚摸着他的脸，微笑着，告诉他他做的很棒。她为他感到骄傲。

而他想起了，她有多么爱他。

Jim睁开眼睛，眼前的一片黑暗立刻让他感到了迷惑。他的心在胸口跳得有如擂鼓，但并不让他感到窒息，也不让他有想把自己的皮从骨上扒下来的冲动。

他扫了一眼身旁。黑暗之中他只能勉强辨认出Spock的脸，那精致的耳朵尖尖和眉毛一角。他睡着的样子也和清醒时候一样宛如个禁欲主义者。

这是种奇怪感觉，火焰一般的刺痛感在Jim身体里依旧存在着。即使是他们已经解开了纠结，肩并肩躺在一起，感觉像是他们紧密无间地融合在了一处的现在。

Spock的手松松地环绕在Jim自己的脖子上，像是个标志。

不知为何他知道，他就是知道，是Spock扑杀了噩梦。但Spock并没有醒来。他的呼吸平稳地很。Jim不知道怎样才能抽开那只手而不弄醒Spock。他的心仍旧狂跳着，但他能保持冷静地默默呼吸。

但当然啦这招也不管用。Spock缓慢地睁开了双眼，不带一丝人类或许会沉浸其中的烦扰。像是他才刚刚睡了两秒钟。然而他的声音沙哑又朦胧，莫名其妙地像是…安慰。Jim也不确定这是为什么。

“Jim。”那是他的名字，粗哑地盘旋于Spock舌上…这不会让他烦躁。Jim只是盯着他，不知为何感觉如此怪异。除非…

“你是不是对链结做了什么？”

Jim的声音极其嘶哑而不平稳。听起来像是个责难，而他本意并非如此。但这恰恰证明了确实有什么事情在发生，因为Spock的焦虑立刻探查进了Jim的血脉之中。“怎么回事？”Jim问道，这算不上是个质问，因为他可是一点都不担心。

“我父亲和T’Pau都未曾经验过telsu的链结。”

Jim一只手掌按上Spock的胸口，他能感觉到Spock的心跳几不可闻地加快了。“那是什么意思？”他平静地问，“就直说吧，你要把我给吓坏了。”

“我先前认为我的思维会在正式的仪式中与你进行充分链结。然而，现在看来，一场正式仪式似乎已是不必要的了。”

Jim凝视着他，“我还是不知道这是啥意思。是不是说我们俩已经链结了？”

“我们一直是被链结着的。仪式只是为了能给我们完成完整的链结。在我们能够知道原因之前就已经被对方吸引了，”Spock在Jim的注视之下继续说道，而他的话中有些不应有的内疚，“我们在一起之后，我能够感觉到链结的力量，尽管我假设那是一种由于激素释放的暂时性感觉，正常情况下这是为了牢固链结。但当我企图建立一层浅层链结时，我被你的思维所吸引——”

“而我放任你进来了，”Jim替他说完了话，仍旧凝视着Spock。因为这确确实实就是已经发生了的事，纵然他自己还对此毫无头绪。

“我向你保证，”Spock飞快地说，“这纯粹是本能使然。直到我收回之前都没有意识到。我想要解释——”

“我明白的很，我知道的。”Jim慢慢地说，“所以事情就是这样了？是不？”

Spock一言不发，因为他看起来还是很困惑。然而事实就是如此，这个链结显然与一般瓦肯人与人类的链结一点都不相同。倒不是这就和你尊重宗族长老无关了哈。但或许这个链结就是如此与众不同，而注定某时Spock就将会渴望一切。然而莫名其妙地这完整的链结并不像他们先前所想的那般骇人了。一切都可以先被抛之脑后。“你是有意介入我的梦中的吗？”Jim问道。

Spock的困惑逐渐转变为了然，“我干扰了你的梦境？”他小心地问。

“那些梦…变了。”Jim想要解释，但他自己都还昏昏然呢。

“我道歉。”Spock僵硬地抱住了他的身体，好像他以为Jim会想把他推下床还是怎么的。“我并不是经常做梦。而这个梦，却很是栩栩如生。你很痛苦，尽管我一直不知道为什么。我只是想要减轻你的痛苦。我并不打算为你更添烦恼…”

天哪，如果上天能够满足Jim的一个愿望，他一定会许愿再也不要看到Spock眼中的挫败神色。总之他现在能够注意到了。他向前靠了过去，随之抚上Spock的脸颊，那感觉就像是家。Spock眨了眨眼，学着Jim的动作，而这感觉比余韵还要好；是迟来了一个小时的余韵的延伸。

“你得停止为了真实的自我而道歉啦，”Jim平静地说，这为他博得了一阵困惑的袭来，但Jim贴上了Spock的额头，牵制住了他。“我并不苦恼。我…十分幸福。”

即使在他的潜意识之中，即使完全未曾被察觉到，Spock仍旧爱护着他。提醒着他那些存在过的美好事物。

Spock的呼吸中带起了几分兴味和不平稳。“我…很高兴。”他低语道，这就足以让Jim再次绽开笑颜了。Spock的指尖在他皮肤上印下小小的凹痕，他像是一直未曾如愿一般亲吻着Jim，当他们最终得分开呼吸时，Spock把Jim按进怀抱之中作为补偿。

如果说这就意味着属于Spock，那么Jim接受如此。

-o-  
“你们已经完成了链结，”他们双双走入厨房吃早餐的时候Sarek直截了当地宣布道。Jim和Spock交换了一记眼神，看起来Spock一点不吃惊于他父亲的异常洞察力。Sarek对Jim抬起手。“我可以吗？”

Jim瞥了一眼Spock。“呃…”

“他希望检查链结，”Spock说，Jim感觉冷静多了。“确保你并未受到伤害。”

他们看起来都一副很期待的样子，就连Amanda都是如此；虽然她还对他笑了笑。所以，好吧。管他的呢？

Jim向前走了几步，当他的岳父触上他的脸时还有点小紧张呢。他一点不像是和Spock精神融合时的那般放松，虽然这一点都不疼，而且也没有啥Sarek会干出收割他脑子之类的奇奇怪怪事情的迹象。就只是点脑壳上的压力，虽然实际上啥事也没发生，但感觉还是像是受了Len的针戳检查似的——只是个比喻哈。

Sarek收回手之时Jim如释重负，他做了个深呼吸，对自己究竟是受了什么样的检查一无所知。Spock伸出了他的手指，Jim任由自己的紧张全数为Spock所化解吸收。

Sarek细细观察了他一阵，最终转向了Spock。“你的选择很好，我的儿子。”

Spock挑了挑眉作为感谢，可能他都没意识到自己站的更加笔直了。Jim低头偷笑了起来，而当他再度抬起头时，看到Amanda正温柔的注视着自己，一脸温暖人心的赞许与认可。Spock内心回荡着心满意足，Jim也发自内心地露出了真挚笑容。

End


End file.
